


锃锃牙齿

by allyStk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 译者警告：这章从Tony角度来说，对Pepper不友好，完全不代表译者立场。介意勿读！读完了还反对 Pepper人设的会被直接拉黑  ;p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharpen Your Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363684) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



第一章  
公众在三个月后才知道Tony Stark离开了复仇者。  
Tony从一开头就知道这事会有无数种方式引起公众爆发。事实上，他尤其准备了应对那些问题， 也很感激Pepper持续的，也许勉强的，支持。他从她的皱眉-以及他们无数的争论-中知道，她觉得他应该和他们复合，他应该再一次咽下背叛，为了世界在镜头前示好。 不过她知道她不该逼的太紧。  
‘创意分歧’是他对任何有胆量提问的记者们的最爱回复之一。因为，尽管 Tony拒绝再和复仇者们同处一队，他不打算停止成为钢铁侠。复仇者们也不可避免会被需要来拯救世界，他们需要公众支持。Tony也许鄙视他们，永远不会原谅他们；他也许会禁止他们进出他的大厦，切断他们使用史塔克工业的科技，在地球需要时，他会忍受和他们一边作战。但是原谅？再次成为团队一员？Tony宁可做死亡商人。  
复仇者们也不对此发言，在他更苦涩的时刻，他可能会发笑，不管怎样，背叛可是会伤到双方的。它伤了那个不被足够信任的人；也对那些变节以及不应该撒谎的人们挥起了罪恶感和公众厌恶的鞭子。  
‘钢铁侠如果愿意，我们欢迎他回来。’ 美国队长在早先的记者招待会上告诉了每个人。Tony知道，仅仅因为 Pepper给他送了一份演讲稿，想要改变他的主意，给他看他们的歉意。哈！还不如说是他们的惭愧，那句老话怎么说来着？一朝被蛇咬？  
或者更加确切地说：一朝被捅，第二次就想要报复了。他不会再以任何方式接近那个团队了。他一直都知道他更适合单干。  
“嗨，J - ” Tony苦着脸打断了自己。他还是没习惯；安静，和失去他最真挚的朋友之一。JARVIS并不是彻底不存在了，但那是不一样的。“没什么，” 他在FRIDAY能够提问之前自言自语。  
仍然很难吞下。  
很长时间了，没有什么和从前一样了；侵略之前，奥创之前，拿掉方舟反应堆之前 – Thor带着太多信息回来之前，太多新的敌人，以及Loki的全然变数。自从Tony站稳的地基在他脚下裂开，把他独自留下腐烂。  
Tony咬紧牙，握紧手里的玻璃杯。他试图减少饮酒，试图 在恢复再次单干后做个有责任心的人。这比看上去更难。他已经变得沾沾自喜，变得习惯人群 – 朋友们 – 那些会看顾他后背的人们；他忘记了在Obie之后学到的基本守则；不要他妈相信任何一件事 – 他在自作自受。  
他几乎想看到复仇者们被撕碎；太糟了复仇是行不通的。他知道如果有第二次奇塔瑞入侵，他一个人不可能应付下来。不，地球需要复仇者们，向全世界求情也无法改变这点。  
或者还有多少的他仍感到被揍了，苦涩和痛苦。  
但他仅仅喝了另一口酒，冰冷地瞪着墙壁，试着忽略胸口的伤处。他打开了他的全部，看着他们四处践踏 – 接着他们对他像个猛地合上的蚌感到惊讶了？他准备好了对他决定的抗拒和争论，他拒绝了复仇者们所有的尝试，但他知道他们仍期待他会回来，会爬回他们的羊栏里。  
做他妈的梦去吧。  
他们忘了他是个天才，他们忘了钢铁侠士怎么出现的。他们忘了他不擅长和其他人合作。他不是个战士，他不过是一个自私自利的，被定性成英雄的男人，因为那描述看着足够好。  
他准备好各种人会试图说服他，当剩下的神盾无视他拒绝和他们对话的意愿，他准备好论据了。当他们试图闯过他的安保来指责他；好像他是个发脾气的孩子，好像他不过应该“更加懂事”。  
Tony预测了一大堆不同的对话和结局，但他从未想到恶作剧之神会时空转移到他的顶层套房，瞪着他。  
眨眨眼，Tony只是看着半神。他的发型和入侵那时一样，只不过没稍微少了点疯狂和凌乱。他穿着几乎同样的盔甲，只不过没有权杖和头盔。他的眼睛也少了疯狂的神采，而这次他的皮肤是完美的，没有红疹和热病。  
“你看着很好，” Tony评论了，因为很明显他的大脑-到-嘴的过滤已死。  
Loki露着牙齿，比起笑容更像是在呲牙低吼。“钢铁之人。”  
举杯仿佛在敬酒，Tony回应道，“那是我没错。”  
他喝着酒，但从没让他的眼神离开Loki。他知道Loki不太可能想杀了他。Thor，阿斯基德，见鬼，其他的九界，看上去全都相信了被折磨被强迫的故事。Loki仍是个逃犯，有很多罪行需要承担，但没有什么具体证据能把他和毁灭地球或者毁灭Tony牵连起来。当然，那是说如果你相信所有人的话。  
安静在两人中间蔓延开来，Tony吞下酒，放下了杯子。他考虑等对方先说话，但他从来都不那么耐心。“所所所以，” 他拖着句子，“宇宙好玩么？”  
Loki鼻子里发出了厌烦的吐息，Tony能瞧见他握紧了一只拳头。“我听说你的小队失去了一名关键成员。”  
Tony扬起了眉毛。“我是听见了称赞吗？还有，” 因为即使他的敌人们也应该弄清楚， “他们不是我的队伍。”  
“嗯嗯，” Loki发出的声音听着并不深思熟虑，而更像压抑的咆哮。“Odin的儿子没告诉你他对宇宙的忧虑吗？”  
“噢？” 这可是个离奇的对话。“那个巨大的，坏的，紫色的东西，有非常糟糕的恋爱目的？” Loki的眼角微微抽动，Tony自娱自乐地补充道，“你想要来一杯吗，文艺复兴节？”  
“你知道面对的敌人，而你踢开了你的盟友？” Loki在Tony能实现他的第二次对魔法师喝酒的提议前开口。Tony的表情一片空白，但Loki步步相逼。“你会为了娱乐自己，欢迎死亡来到你的世界？”  
“我对你刚才的话有问题；你不能拒绝你没有的盟友。”  
“所以那队伍是个闹剧？我所有联合你们的努力化为泡影了”  
“好吧，现在你就开始变得自大了。”  
Loki事实上发出了他先前压抑的咆哮，但声音止息后，他立即抹去了脸上的表情。这很惊人。Tony也会不动声色，但Loki让非常强烈的情感迅速消失的方式实在技巧的太离谱。Tony猜想一千年和像Thor这样的兄弟呆着会让你学会这个。  
“我没时间处理你们小气的人类争执，” – 小气，Tony眯着眼重复，但被无视了 - “疯狂的泰坦星人会来的，你必须和Thor结盟。”  
尽管他对Loki说的轻薄，Tony实际上聆听了他们分裂前几个月的警告。Thanos听着像个真正非常棒的家伙，也不是他想要不请自来地球的人选。他不愿意看到他的星球和他自己烟飞灰灭 – 也是出于这个威胁，他甚至计划未来和复仇者工作，来制止这个发生。  
但是，Tony思考着喝了一口威士忌，算计着：现在Loki来了。  
难道这没有打开所有新的可能吗？  
Loki一直对他有极大吸引力；坏透了的聪明，擅长魔法 – 他妈的魔法是真的了，Tony自从Loki第一次出现时，就想要致力阐明魔法的原理。他也和自己足够相像，Tony在阴暗时曾承认如果他们在不同情形下见面，他们可能会处得很好。但现在Thor说明了Loki 并不是个典型意义上的恶棍，而是被折磨的受害者，带着一英里宽的世仇。  
他也无疑不在意Tony的反抗看似搅浑了他的计划，而这也意味着他想要Tony活着来实现它们。Tony感觉很像拿到了一大碗奶油的猫咪。他最近可干够逢迎别人曲子起舞的事了，或者单纯的贬低他自己的倾向和想法，来更好的适应一个，仍然转身捅他后背的团队。是时候做的更像个Tony Stark了；拿到他想要的，让他妈其他的去死。  
Loki没打算杀他，而Tony一眼就能看出一名怀恨的幸存者。  
“我拒绝成为一名复仇者，” Tony告诉Loki，看着对方的脸扭曲成暴怒的怒视。他看着准备向前，这给了Tony上次他们一起站在他的套房的闪回，但这一次，事情会稍许不同了。Tony背不出他的后援人员表，所以他打算改变这一点。“但是，我可以和你结盟。”  
Loki停下脚步，他脸上充满了震惊，随之立刻开始显露出评估的表情。“你为什么会这么做？”  
词语里充溢着怀疑，但Tony仅仅笑了。“我试过一个模型，现在我打算升级。”  
“你会对一个骗子和恶棍交付你自己？噢，你可真绝望。告诉我，Stark,” 对方呲牙笑了， “你到底做了什么，让回归变得如此不可能？”  
Tony维持着微笑，但所有的温暖和幽默都流失了。“我可以问你同样的问题。Thor对你怎么落到Thanos手里的可是恶名昭著的绝口不提。”  
“别走得太远，凡人，” Loki尖锐地警告。“你是个有用的棋子，但也能轻松去除。”  
“是啊，” Tony拉长了音。“我不认为你打算杀我。我们都知道我对这个世界太重要了。” Tony愉快地看着 Loki烦躁的抽动。“杀了我只会让实现你的计划变得艰难的多。”  
Loki并没有否认，但他开始接近。“所以你宁可跪倒在我脚下也不选择复仇者们？”  
“不是跪，” Tony毫不畏惧，就算他们之间只隔着吧台。“平等的合作关系。也许有一两条反背叛条款；我受够了被捅刀子的感觉了，你怎么说？”  
Tony看到有些情绪在Loki的双眼闪烁；了然和理解，随后它们再次被小心地掩饰了。“这个盟约需要牵涉到什么？”  
“我猜你有类似魔法合同，不能破的誓言，这种东西？”  
“我有。” Tony知道他没有在想象Loki眼里铺开的喜悦和恶作剧；对方有为何不能感到愉快呢？  
Tony仍在英雄一边，但他选择和复仇者们的敌人站在一边，事实上背叛了他们。哦，不对；他们寻求着同一个目标，而Tony并不打算开始毁灭城市，但这不是重点。Tony正在提议对 Loki供给他所有撤离复仇者的资源；他的大脑，他的发明，他的大厦，以及钢铁侠的支持。  
Loki原本是来低吼，争吵，强迫他回到复仇者的。而他找到的却是一个比他想象中的更加愿意考虑其他解决方案的男人。  
“我认为我们可以谈个交易，” Tony建议道。“一个互利的关系来干掉一名接近的敌人。”  
“而当你之前的朋友们发现你新的同盟时？” Loki不知怎么又靠近了些，几乎倚靠着吧台，比Tony想要的保持和恶作剧之神的距离大大缩短了 – 但他不打算退缩。  
Tony下巴微扬。“我看着像他妈在乎吗？”  
“噢不，” Loki的笑容纯粹属于骗术之神。 “我想你会很享受他们的反应的。”  
Tony露出了同样的表情。“好吧，这个我不会否认。”  
“嗯嗯，” 这个听着完全在思考了，“一个盟约。”  
放下酒杯，Tony不让自己二次思考，伸出手。Loki看着它，又扬眉盯住Tony。Tony 耸肩，“就当是表达合意的动作。”  
Loki的唇角上扬，但他抬起手臂，一只苍白，稍微冰凉的手紧握住了他自己的。Tony以为他们会握手，但Loki把他拉的更近，他们的脸相隔咫尺，Tony的呼吸惊讶地凝滞了。Loki像猫科动物似地歪着头。“凡人能使我惊讶的非常稀有，Tony Stark，但你变得持续如此了。”  
他不确定侵占他的个人空间是一种挑战还是一种让他不舒服的意图，但Tony拒绝接受任何一种。他积极地离得更近，让Loki的双眼短暂地睁大，然后他告诉魔法师，“宝贝，你还什么都没瞧见呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
和Loki谈结盟比Tony预料的容易又困难。  
一方面，Loki看似享受和Tony的争论，但另一方面，Loki该死的擅长谈判。Tony很高兴他在起草自己的合约，因为让Thor或者Steve试着为复仇者代言的想法既可笑又可怕。Tony怀疑，当然了，他们是否会足够信任Loki来建立同盟 – 但阅读Loki最后扭曲出来的合同最终稿会是超赞以及值得取笑的。   
他确信年少时的Loki曾诱骗Thor做愚蠢的冒险，Tony不得不考虑他是否可以从魔法师嘴里挖出点细节。去他的，绕过Thor的自尊听听那个星球上发生的任何事都会是个不错的改变。  
但，这些都放到一边，Tony仍对Loki不反感被人挑剔他的用词，或者后者被抓到试图让合同对他更有利时没有嫌恶而感到惊讶。花了Tony几个小时，他最后意识到Loki享受他们试图以智取胜的方式。这似乎对于半神来说是个游戏，而他喜爱Tony跟着玩，并且在每一步上和他旗鼓相当。  
简单的说，Loki在试探他。他想看看Tony能撰写个多好的合约，Tony可不准备让他失望。他们花了大半周，但最后，第三遍通读而没有任何修改后， (有很多争论，但都不能说服彼此，或者提出个能让双方满意的妥协方案) 他们同意签署了。  
“血盟？说真的？” Tony皱眉头看着Loki拿着一把锋利的匕首滑过掌心。  
Loki平淡看了他一眼。“你能想到更独特的誓约元素？”  
“没错，” Tony在思考前说出了口，“也更令人愉悦。”  
Loki的眉毛耸起，他甚至从头打量了Tony；一开始他似乎不明所以，但最后他嘴角弯起。“真是没想到，不过，” 他转身看着羊皮纸，“不合情理。这会影响盟约的性质。”  
“噢？” Tony可不会放弃追问。“有什么影响？”  
Loki的注意力又回到他身上。“你是指你自己的种子，是吗？”  
"精液，Loki，” Tony只是想惹人厌地纠正，然后他停下，更加娱乐地补充, “或者jizz（俚语）。 精子。射 - "   
"我很清楚你描绘的风景了。我不需要一本中庭的词典。" Tony得意的笑了，但Loki看着丝毫不慌乱，如果只是轻微的恼火。Tony敢打赌这只是对方用来掩饰忍俊不禁。“你的建议会影响意图。”  
Tony抿唇看着合同。“那会让合同本质显得带有性倾向？”  
“非常，” Loki同意。“那不会控制我们的行为，但如果其他人看到合同 - ”  
“那有可能会发生吗？” Tony打断他。  
Loki思考着抿唇，注视着远方；他的眼睛稍微左顾右盼着，在过去的几天内Tony了解到这意味着对方正在循环各种情形。Tony在短短的接触内发现了很多关于混沌之神的事情。最关键的，除了Bruce，他是在近年内Tony立刻处的好的第一人。  
当然了，他会摆姿态，会咆哮，以及一些想要让彼此被割伤流血的讥讽言论，来看看能找到什么 – 但Tony也毫不示弱地加以反击。直到他们停止表现得像两条嘶嘶作响的毒蛇时，他们同盟的基础才开始建立。现在他们的关系被塑造地近乎危险的完美；噢，Tony几乎可以尝到复仇者对此的反应了。他每晚都抱着这个想法咧嘴笑着入睡。  
他甚至都不觉得他放弃了什么，他只是获益。   
当Loki需要一处受保护的地方落脚恢复体力时，Tony可以提供。当Tony需要关于Thanos的最新情报时，他不需要问Thor，Loki只需要分享他早就计划得到的消息。  
如果Loki对Tony的造物或者想要定制的科技，他可以用魔法课或者书籍交换。在合同主体有无数其他类似的例子，他们列出各自能给予的，他们愿意帮助彼此的程度，以及他们不愿伸出援手的情形。  
这是个好的交易，这包含Tony最近极度缺少的：细节。他们现在都清楚了解想要从彼此获得的东西，他们被给予的，以及他们可以期待的。如果有一方背叛，另一方会立即被通知。除非双方同意，他们也不能在突然停止合同。  
Tony清楚明白Loki想要从他这儿得到的 – 他有一整条该死的单子来作为参考 – 其他对方做的事情不会影响到Tony，所以是不必要的信息。这不是友谊，这是生意。  
处于好玩，Tony仍不能停止刺探着界限，令他高兴的是，Loki也这么做了。  
他从漫游的思绪中被打断，Loki回答了他早前的问题。 “不，Thor会是中庭上唯一可能会要求看合同的人，但他没有权力这么做。” 他顿住，嘴角下垂。 “众神之父又是另外一回事了，但他不太会在乎我的事，只要不给他带来政治灾难。”  
Ton苦涩地轻笑。“听着和我爸差不多。”  
“嗯嗯，” Loki不可置否，忽略了这个评论继续道，“让那种物质出现在文件上也有些令人不快。” 他形状完美的秀气的鼻子厌恶地抽了一下。“血液是更令人尊敬的方式。”  
Tony实际上也同意，尤其是现在当他想象着这发生时。他宁可有人看到他的血液在签名上，而不是他的种子 – 也不是地球上的任何人会惊讶他通过打飞机签合同了。他仍不得不逗下Loki。“这有点拘谨了。你手上和床上难道没沾过吗？一张小羊皮纸有什么问题？”  
Loki淡淡扫了他一眼，遗憾地没有上钩。“你会享受看到你的父辈有可能在合同上看到那个？”  
这个想法直觉上让Tony畏缩了。“好吧，这大概会有趣 – 在咆哮过后。”  
Loki笑了但没有再多加评论，“确实。”  
他转身，在空中挥了挥手。一支羽毛笔出现了，Tony怀疑那羽毛 – 优雅美丽的银绿色 –是来自地球上的鸟类。Loki把笔尖压向渗出的血液，等沾了足够多，在合同的北欧文字下方签了名。  
Loki已经解释了，尽管文件的文字会随着读者的母语变化，他们的名字和签名会固定在他们阅读书写的语言上。这是个令人赞叹的系统，Tony已经心痒痒想要试着用史塔克工业的科技来再现这个了。  
当漂亮的挥笔后，锐利的线条写下了他的名字，Loki把羊皮纸滑向台子另一边的Tony。他旋转了匕首，把手柄递给了怀疑扫视着的Tony。“你有什么我需要担心的血液病吗？”  
“我的身体会清除任何这些疾病，” Loki轻松地回答，然后带着虚伪的无辜问， “你的不会吗？”  
“行啦，行啦，微小的凡人们，” Tony拿过匕首，小心不要划到Loki，- 当然他也不觉得对方会允许他这么做。   
刀锋停在左手上，他又看了一眼文件。他真的要这么做吗？与恶作剧之神结盟，来击败一名已经凌驾于Loki之上的敌人？他真的要迈出这一大步，站在一名被大多数地球人认为是战犯的男人身边？  
他发现自己瞥向魔法师。Loki专注地看着他，对方的眼睛微微眯起，但他的表情几乎不可读。Tony花了一会儿意识到一件重要的事：他等着我退出。   
这个想法让Tony忽然充满了想要证明对方错了的需求 – 但他没有蠢到被激到这么做。他知道风险，知道收益。和疯狂泰坦星人作战时，他也需要援军，而他不愿意再把他的时间和忠诚交付给地球上的任何人了。他做了选择，Loki就站在那儿，带着一整个新的坏决定和有趣的可能性。  
Tony被英雄们在背后捅过刀子，在家乡被背叛过；他至少可以试试他的前敌人。反正他也一半期待这会变成一坨狗屎。  
在能多想前，他拿着匕首在手上划了一道，被疼痛畏缩了下，但收手欣赏着匕首的工艺。Loki几乎没怎么按压刀刃就划破了肌肤，所以他也照着小心操作，并为之感到高兴。Tony很确定用力按的话他可能刺穿自己。  
“所以，” Tony伸手拿过了Loki提供的羽毛笔。“我们都同意复仇者们需要活着。”  
“是，” Loki的嘴角上扬，仿佛试着不要大笑。  
Tony也仍能记得，Loki发出的愉悦的声音，当他意识到Tony的复仇点子和他本人的一样血腥时。他的大笑让人吃惊又有点奇怪，但很快平息了。Tony则解释唯一他没实现他的欲望的原因是那并不可行，现在来说，甚至当毁灭了Thanos之后也一样。Loki理解，也接受了。  
Loki仍对他询问。“你已经改主意了？”  
Tony摇头。“不。没有他们这不能成功，你知道的。”  
“那你意图把这对话带到何处？”  
对着句子摇头，Tony告诉另一个男人。“我们需要试着放松你。”  
“你目前还不是盟友。”  
Tony抬起眉毛。“这是激将法吗？”  
Loki的双眼缓慢地在合同上移动，他抬眼看着Tony任然保持签字姿势的手，越过他的手臂，最终落到了他脸上。他们的视线交汇，定住。这个审视带着重量，让Tony对他的皮肤和动作异常敏感。Loki想要从中获得的，Tony猜不出。“我不是怂恿这个同盟的人。”  
“那好吧，” 话语不由他多想地滚了出来，“我希望你记得，当这个最后变成绝佳点子时，人们会赞颂我们，然后你会想要把这个归功于你。” Loki的嘴抿成一直线，他的眼神也不以为然，但Tony仍继续，因为惹烦Loki也是一半有趣的事。“我会兴高采烈地指出的。”  
他抑扬顿挫地结束了他的预言，伴随着流畅的签名。他们的血液闪耀着白光，然后迅速褪去光泽，看着像古老的墨水 – 但那只是在正确的光线下，如果Tony稍微调整他的角度，它会闪耀着非常明显的红色。Loki伸手，羽毛笔和羊皮纸回到了他手上，Tony手里抓着空气。  
半神优雅地站着，他的双眼在合同上快速移动。当他满意了，他让两件物品消失去了他的储藏空间。但Tony并不为之所扰。他在FRIDAY的硬盘上有合同的副本，如果Loki的话可信，所有他们的合同会自动在原件签署后附上署名。当然一等Loki离开，他就会去检查，但他确实喜欢这个避免造假的系统。   
Tony一半期待Loki在他们签完字的下一秒就会消失，他却逗留着。他轻挥了手指，漫不经心地治愈了他们的伤口，Tony很想问这个。他也想抚摸检查他的手，但Loki总是看着额外愉快，当Tony做这些 “非常凡人”的举动时。  
另外，Tony知道Loki宁可对他的魔法问题顾左右而言他，而不是直接回答，尤其当他可能有需要查看的计划时。Loki也暗指过一旦合同成立后，他不太可能在未来的两星期内重返地球。这让Tony好奇他的去向。  
“你要回阿斯基德？” 他猜道。  
“几乎不，” Loki的回答不再是讥讽，而带着从前没有的轻松。看起来在他们本质上结盟后，他绝对是更坦率讨论这些了。这很好。 “Vanaheim，” Loki承认，“我有些需要取回的物品。”  
如果有酒杯的话，Tony会对 Loki敬酒告别，但Loki对待他的饮酒问题比Pepper和Jarvis加起来都更严厉。一开始他剧烈地反驳，但Loki比Pepper更不能接受他的胡扯，而且比他之前的人工智能更强硬。当第一次他的威士忌变成了 – 他事后发现是Bilgesnipe的尿 – 结局对他们两人都不怎么美好。他们不久后就在合同里加入了他的饮酒问题以及Loki篡改他东西的能力。这是个奇迹了，合同最后没有变得像公车一样长，考虑到他们讨价还价的每一件事。关于Tony装甲外的战斗能力的讨论转移到了舞蹈，接着转换到了Loki能被允许在史塔克大厦制作何种毒药，这些讨论总是令人难以置信，心醉神迷又有趣神秘，但仍旧无比的混乱。  
甩掉关于他们更多茫然的对话和争论的回忆， Tony回答Loki。“如果有事发生了，我怎么联络你？”  
“应该没有这个需要。”  
“如果有呢？”  
Loki完美无瑕的眉毛抬起。“你自己到目前为止都还做的不错，不是吗？”  
Tony指着他们之间。“我以为我们已经确定了这不再是“孤身作战”的事了？” 他眯着眼。“再说如果你有麻烦呢？”  
“我们现在就只是要避免它，” Loki驳回。“我对我们俩人的准备还没有完成。”  
Tony对这个回答稍许吃了一惊，但感到内心有些愉悦的萌芽。他真的在用心，Tony不知道该怎么应对，除了努力不要咧开嘴笑。  
他也拒绝让撞击他全身的苦涩占据主导 – 但去他妈的，Loki这个所谓的恶棍正在规划，创造解决方案。Tony总是那个对其他人挥洒资源的人；复仇者大厦，升级装备，手工定制史塔克科技，任何他们需要的。他们从来不试图回报任何东西，从来没有提出过，从来没有说过谢谢 – 就好像他是个取之不尽的资源源泉，而且还不需要任何鼓励。  
Loki还没有证明他会和他们有任何不同，他的准备也未必会和Tony的一样，但这仍看着光明。Tony知道他自己的大脑自从和Loki握手之后就开始呼呼作响了。他想要解决问题，遇到并突破难关，而Loki看起来也是一样。他也许会真的变成个他妈的盟友，而不是Tony该死的鞋子里的水泥。  
“好吧，” Tony努力了，也不能抹去嘴角愉悦的上扬。 “我还在做跨九界的手机，所以我猜我们还得等等。”  
Loki看起来立刻好奇了，Tony猜他也许不是唯一感到温暖和荣幸的人。“你正在做？”  
“噢，是的，” Tony的微笑全开。“下次你在这儿呆一段时间，我会给你看的。我敢打赌魔法能帮上忙，我也需要个试用者，不会短路他碰到的任何电子产品。哦，还能理解我他妈在说的话。”  
“Thor并不如他表现的这么无知，” Loki并非真心地警告道，仿佛他并不是在维护阿斯基德人。“他不是什么有价值的智者，但他是神族。”  
“而不是凡人？” Tony猜测着，感到轻微的生气和被冒犯了。  
Loki不屑一顾地挥手。“我们接受更长年份的教育，而且从更高的层次开始。这很自然。”  
所以，不是冒犯。Tony仍想抗议一小会儿，但当他考虑到大多数人的标准智力，和Thor事实上说了一些令他印象深刻的事情的次数，Tony不得不勉强承认Loki说的有点道理。  
“随便啦，” Tony搁置了这个讨论，准备日后再聊。“如果你离开超过一个月，我会以为你又在装死了。”  
Loki的笑容露出了牙齿。“至少你不蠢。这个约定尚有成功机会。”  
“宝贝，我告诉过你我不会让你失望的。”  
一眨眼的时间，Loki出现在他脸的咫尺处，Tony惊了，勉强克制他的“他妈的”没有溜出口。他仍在习惯空间转移，以及Loki试图让他失常的无视个人空间。Loki靠的更近了点，尽管角度完全错了，这仍是他只有在吼叫或者打算亲吻别人时才会有的距离。让Tony不安的是，Loki看上去非常接近后者。  
“好吧，亲爱的，” Loki柔和地低语，嘲讽藏在明显虚假的欲望之下。 “那我们必须确保你活着。”  
Tony很小心不要屏气，想要计算着对方脸上的每一个微表情。他太专注于Loki的眼睛，以至于他没有注意到魔法师手的动作，直到对方的手指触到了他的手掌。并不是接触让他吃惊，而是一瞬后的感觉，就好像触到了Tony手臂上痉挛的麻经儿。  
“妈的！” 他尖叫，跳着后退，甚至都不试着收回这句咒骂，双手抓住胸膛，就算痛楚很快消失了。Loki就像个名副其实的施虐的混账那样大笑。 “这最好是真他妈非做不可的！”  
Loki的嘴角仍然抽搐着，他装作认真地回答，“一个类似你们的心脏监视器的监护咒语；如果你在未来几周内面临真实的危险，我会知道，并试图回来。”  
“试图？” Tony固执地问，揉着手。  
“如果你在这么短时间内就遇到了死亡的危险，我不确定你将是位值得投资的盟友。”  
“这就该死的侮辱人了。我是个绝佳的抢手货，谢谢。”  
“那我建议，” Loki庄严地告诉他，Tony知道他的语调：皇家气势以及不可更改，这个小混蛋。“你尽力生存。”  
Tony都没试着开口。他早就发现试着挽留一名时空转移者在对方不想进行的对话里是徒劳的；在Loki说完最后一个字之前，他早就变成了火光。  
他真的希望Loki为他们准备了更好的通讯系统，而不是用未授权的魔法猛刺他。他需要能发送个盛怒的短信，或者机智的反驳，不论Loki出现在多远的银河角落。  
然而，就大局看，尽管他在新盟友身上发现了诸多让他恼火的事，这可和复仇者们完全不同。也许他仅仅是在花了这么些年融入复仇者们中学会了怎么更好与别人相处。如果不是因为这个，那就是说在这个宇宙里，他只不过天性更适合和Loki相处，而不是和他在地球上遇到的任何其他人。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：Loki的角度  
Loki觉得整件事非常好笑。  
他很乐意重新调整他的计划，来包括这个奇怪的凡人的提议，但除了他和中庭人结盟的协议外，他并没有真的相信另一个男人会实际签署那个合同。他被很愉悦的惊讶到了，了解到了构成Anthony Stark很多面。   
他很生气，心怀报复，被背叛了。噢，是的。Loki不能更乐意助长以及鼓励Stark怀恨的行为了。  
当控制了鹰眼时，Loki曾纯粹出于实用目的审视了每一位复仇者。但只是在脱离Thanos以及逃离阿斯基德后，他才更细致地检查了他们。Stark很快成为他趣味和好奇的源泉；他非常聪明，傲慢轻率，又被精心打理着，像一只最漂亮的孔雀。他同时也深陷焦虑，缺乏安全感，以及过去的错误。奇怪的是，这没有削弱他，反而他变强，变自信，即使充满戒心。  
Loki发现亲身经历这个男人后更有趣了。  
但这个不谈，也不谈合伙关系能给他带来的好处，Loki关于结盟最爱和最想要的结局是，看着Thor和他的中庭英雄们的表情，当他们见证到他们从前的朋友，和他所有宝贵的科技都被签字移交给了Loki。  
噢，仅只一项就够他忽略Stark的凡人地位了。   
Thor (由此，Thor结交的绝大数人) 以为他曾不喜凡人，但其实并不是那样。他只是从没发现和如此短暂的种族结盟或者在他们身上花时间的用处。复仇者们对消除Loki的敌人们起到了作用 – 但现在Stark出现了。  
他变得非常有用和有趣，作为一个人类，这很难让Loki无视。这个凡人近乎疯狂的，天才横溢般的有创造力，带着可口的阴暗面。他的提议也蕴含足够的益处，让Loki愿意花接下来的数月时间拜访Stark，分析他奇特的小脑袋。也许，他甚至能证明他足够值得，Loki也许会帮助他除去他的凡人身份。当然了，Stark需要活得足够久来参与和Thanos的作战，他也需要足够打动Loki，这是Loki来到Vanaheim的原因。  
那儿住着名擅长制作美丽复杂珠宝的女士。她以创造性的展示珠宝闻名，但寥寥无几愿意了解她也是一名对保护监护咒语极具天分的魔法师。她要价不菲，但Loki花了好几个世纪试用她的产品，从没发现过不足。Loki很乐意放弃一些偷来的金子和一本他早就熟记于心的咒语书，来交换他让她设计的一对护腕。  
她知道不去猜测或和其他人讨论他的消费，所以他也没有限制她封口 – 尤其当这护腕许多特定的用处将会由他自己制作。   
这仍花了他大半个礼拜，躲着实验着护腕，直到他做好了回去并把其中一只赠予Stark的准备。Loki实际上期待着这个。他总是很愉快地出现在凡人面前；对方容易惊慌，还会下流的咒骂。Loki毫不怀疑Stark会很快习惯他的空间转移，所以他打算在有限的时间里尽情享受。  
他放在Stark身上的咒语，尽管是作为一种监督他健康的方式，也可以让他清楚定位凡人在中庭的位置。当撰写合约时，他们约定了每次见面后会定下下一次会面的大概时间，这样没有人可以看到他们，Stark也能待在家里准备。他享受着早到或迟到 (任何会让工程师做出反应的动作)， 也期待着他的忽然到达 – 比预计的要早 – 会给他愉悦的效果。  
他迅速专注于凡人身上咒语的嗡鸣声。Loki确保没人在凡人身边，然后集中他的魔法和注意力在Stark左肩旁。他然后穿越滑过九界，直到他出现在毫无防备的男人身边。  
他出现在看似是Stark的实验室，发现凡人正弯腰在一个不属于他战衣的金属装置上工作。Loki打算倾身，用手擦过凡人身侧，在对方耳旁低语，但另一个人先喃喃说道， “你好，Loki。”  
Loki皱眉，感到完全的恼怒，他退后一步，凡人转身得意地对他笑。“你是怎么知道我来了的？”  
Stark指着屏幕。“很微弱，但在你到来几秒前有一个小的能量波。” 他的笑容扩大了。“我编了程，它会发出特定的声响警告我，当你要开始 ‘帽子里的兔子’的小把戏时。”  
靠近看着屏幕上闪烁的数字，Loki检查着。他私下对此很欣赏，但没有道理告诉凡人这点。“你花了点时间。”  
“切，” Tony嘘声，“我很了不起，你知道的！”  
Loki不置可否地嗯哼着，转身观察着余下的房间。这是Loki见过的凡人拥有的最诚实的房间。它基本上闪耀着男人的能量和热情。他的思想赤裸地流淌在Loki能够分类的，实验室内喧闹的荣耀中。这让Loki隐约想起了他在阿斯基德的旧房间。  
他转身面对凡人。“在我离开时，你和复仇者谈过吗？”  
Stark笑得狡诈。“神盾试过，不过我想，他们终于了解到我的暗示了：我以前让他们入侵过我的系统，但我不会再允许了。”  
“但你之前的团伙没来过？”  
“他们知道（什么该干什么不该）。”  
啊，这是他喜欢听到的语调；充满黑暗的威胁和承诺。这比他对着Loki入侵中庭时说过的话更加强大，而且带着残忍无情的暴怒。这个，Stark先生，你真的太可怕了。  
“很好。我也期待着他们不会拜访你，直到我们有了。。。” 他搜索着恰当的词汇， “更出色的沟通工具。”  
Stark的眉毛扬起。“计划又一次演出？”  
“我们都知道他们很快就会找你的。他们屈尊给你一段时间让你‘自私的生气’。” Stark咬着牙。 “我建议当他们确实过来时，我们介绍盟约让他们了解。”  
大笑着放松了下来，Stark靠回了他的台子，观察着Loki。“这是你早回来的原因吗？你搞定 Vanaheim的事务了？”  
“大多数时间并不是花在那个国度上。我只是需要时间完善一样从那里购买的物品。”  
“哦？” 凡人的双眼明亮，闪着兴趣和激情。“你给我带回了纪念品吗？”  
“我给你带来了远比那有用的东西。” 他抬手，向反方向扭动，直到一对护腕出现。他们其中一只保有原来的形状；金色的护腕优雅的缠绕着，小心地雕琢着灌入魔法的铭文。另一只是Stark的，被施了幻象，显得像一只符合中庭审美的皮革编织手镯。“两只是一样的，但我用了咒语让一只看上去像是来自你的世界。” Stark弯腰靠近，迷恋地研究着漂浮在魔法师手中的首饰。“这会减除你世界的媒体和遇到你的其他凡人可能问的问题。”  
“魔法师能分辨出来吗？” Stark问。  
Loki摇头。“里面的魔法基本处于休眠，他们也许能感知到幻象，但他们会简单认为这是一个轻微的保护符咒。”  
“所以它还能干什么？” Stark伸手，当Loki没有阻拦，他从空气里取下了两只护腕。“我的那只的形状只是个感官的幻象，还是它实际转换了形体？它们本质上仍然不同吗？”  
“是不同的，” Loki回答，他的眼睛想要抽动，流露出每当讨论幻术改变外观时带给他的不安。他学会压制这种感觉，拒绝让Stark看到这个弱点，或让对方知道是什么引起的这种感受。Odin也许会大怒，会让他更加困难使用这些咒语 - 他怎么能如此之瞎 – 但他拒绝让这种感受限制他的魔法。  
“我能扫描吗？原来的版本会露出来吗？” Stark更像是在自言自语，他的轻声低语几乎听不见了。他也开始摆弄着附近的机械。  
Loki由着他，但继续解释着手镯，知道这个男人可以一边工作一边听，“这些可以让我们在身处任何危险时帮助彼此 - ”  
“哦，是吗？” 凡人打断他，“如果你在神仙大楼，我要怎么才能帮你？”  
Loki抿紧双唇，但任何瞪视都对Stark失去意义，因为对方正背对着他。“如果你有麻烦了，我会了解到，并穿越到你这里。如果我需要帮助，这会让你知道，允许你找到我，或者，当我要求时，你可以激活这些手镯里的魔法，把我传送到你在的地方。”  
Stark转头看着Loki了。“这能把你从你所在的任何地方传送过来？甚至当你的魔法被限制时？”  
“是的，我花了相当大的精力来让这个可能 。只要我激活它，而我还在九界之内；它会带我到你处。”  
“嗯，” Stark哼着，“这很厉害。”  
Loki得意地笑了。“你可以继续赞扬我，凡人。”  
Stark翻了翻白眼，低声道，“神仙情节（和神仙大楼God-complex双关）。”  
“我是神，” Loki缓慢庄重地说，带着强烈的警告意味。  
Stark嗤之以鼻，“半神，也许，而且也顶多了。我说的可是像蹦极绳索被拉伸的这种牵强。” 他看了Loki一眼。“我给你这个称谓不过是因为你们几千年的寿命，和很难被杀死这两点。”  
“所以你会把你亲爱的战士也当作半神？” Loki冷言冷语地指出。  
Stark瞪着他。“他可没活这么久，关于他能不能被杀死也没有定论。我很确定如果我们在他头上开一枪，或者只是把他头割下来，他就不会再站起来了。”  
“哈，” Loki走近，背靠在金属台上，“这个也能杀死神族，他也还没有机会来了解他的寿命。所以难道他不值得这个地位吗？”  
“他最多就是个被捧上天的人类，” 凡人猛地呵斥，“他和正直神圣没任何关系。” 他上下打量着Loki，承认道，“再给他这个称谓之前，我宁可先给你。” Loki准备再紧逼这个明显痛处，而工程师转换了话题。“所以这些东西还能干什么？”  
Loki耸肩，都算先放过他。“不算太多。当一方想要通话时，它们能传递信息和回复。” Loki滑近从Stark手中取过了手镯。“它们只有在被我们中的一人使用时才奏效，也只能被戴上它们的人取下。这样，” Loki灵巧的取下皮带，给Stark的手腕系上，“如果有人俘获了我们，它不会被任何人取下来。”  
Stark用空着的手玩着手镯，直到Loki捂住它。Loki掩盖了想要挣脱的笑容，抚摸着它，也顺便抚上了Stark的皮肤，好奇着凡人的反应。Stark僵硬了，Loki轻柔地托着对方的手腕，模仿着一个拥抱。“不同的功能由不同系列的动作，” 他的手指触摸过Stark的手腕内侧， “和压力，” 他在手镯内侧轻轻弯起手指，摩擦着皮肤，“你需要记住。”  
“真的？” Stark呼吸着，他轻灵的手指从Loki手中取下了黄金护腕，扣在了Loki的右手腕上。Loki的视线向下看着手镯，凡人的手指在他的手臂上舞动着，搜索着他外套袖口的内侧，在找到的肌肤上打着圈。“你要怎么展示给我看呢，Loki？” 他靠的更近，直到他们几乎在分享呼吸，“实践证明，我希望？”  
Loki无法抑制他自己的微笑。“喔，喔，Stark；总是这么合作。”  
“你打算给我个亲密的示范，对吗？” Stark发出了咕噜咕噜的喉音。“那你为什么不叫我，Tony？” Loki准备开口，Stark追溯这护腕的纹样，Loki雕琢的铭文在他的触摸下点亮了。“噢噢噢，” 他弯腰，几乎斗鸡眼般地审视着金属。“它在做什么？”  
“接受你的触摸，” 对着Stark困惑的眼神，他详细解释道，“你把它放在我身上，所以它准备好了被取下，或者检查保护咒语。”   
卷下Loki的袖子，Tony手向上举，明亮的眼睛里期待着新的知识和无法克制的好奇。Loki的手在Stark孩子气的快乐之下被带着左右摇摆，凡人对此毫无觉察。平时Loki会猛地扯开手，用言语重创对方，或者暴力地对胆敢拉扯他的对方施加咒语，但出于某种原因，Loki发现他仍由对方这么做。  
Stark是他的盟友，不会伤害他 – 但这不是让Loki抗拒直觉的原因。Stark正在喋喋不休着原理，对着Loki找到的，处理的，赠与他的礼物喜出望外。  
不论他是否觉察，Stark在夸赞他，也不论Loki是否承认，他正在享受。基于这个理由，Loki可以允许他继续。  
Stark又花了二十分钟左右全神贯注在护腕上，要求他的电脑扫描两个护腕，取出他的工具在上面轻轻叩击。他打开全息图，Loki很快漫步在实验室里，好奇地检查着每一样东西。Stark回到他身边，随意地摘脱护腕，他停下脚步。  
手镯又回到了他的手腕上，Loki浏览着Stark科技记录的关于复仇者们作战训练模式的战略信息，当凡人终于想起来护腕上还有个人。“所以我们怎么能知道会被彼此需要呢？”  
Loki的嘴角绽出了笑容。“我擅自模仿了中庭的偏好方式。” 安静，他的视线从屏幕上移开，望向Stark疑惑的表情。把手放到了护腕上，他展示了需要的系列动作，Stark的双眼表明他意识到了。Loki仍做了解释，“它会震动。”  
“哈，” Stark大笑，把手腕举到眼前。“有一颗珠子是绿光的？”  
“没错，” Loki同意，“三颗珠子的光泽除了你我以外没有人能看到。目前点亮的那颗意味着我想要和你沟通。我会给你看该怎么回复，告诉我你单身一人，我可以过来。它边上那颗，中间的珠子，意味着我有麻烦，但还不需要你的帮忙。最后一颗要求你把我带到你的所在。”  
“好像一个S.O.S 短信服务？” Stark思考着点头，甚至都不试着隐藏他佩服的笑容。“这太他妈酷了。”  
“我很高兴你认可，” Loki拖长了音，藏起他自己的兴奋。有多少神族会喜欢这个礼物？有多少会嘲讽，认为它是无用而且缺乏男子气概的？蠢货们。他们中的大多数。 “现在，我记得你说过你也在开发自己的通讯设备？”  
Stark露出大大的笑容，躲到一个桌子后面在抽屉里摸索。“我已经要把它丢到墙上了，但我想我开始找到诀窍了；手镯给了我一个又可以融合的点子。”  
走了回来，Stark在桌上放下两只手机，Loki没有试着掩盖他的轻笑，他拿起了黑色带着绿色点缀的那支，Stark自己的那只和他的盔甲一样红，带着金色的高光。Loki感谢Stark对他的那支颜色用了些细致低调的意识。“你提到想要用魔法？”  
“这是你需要的地方，甘道夫，” 他示意Loki过来。“搬把椅子。我认为你会爱上这个的。”  
Loki很怀疑，他用魔法变出了一把比Stark占有的更舒适的椅子 – 得到了一个呻吟，和凡人的一句 “我并不是字面意思”- 但当工程师拆开装置，展示出他所有的测试和之前的模型时，Loki确实感兴趣了。  
一小时被拉成了两小时，五小时，尽管有很多争论，几乎没有进食，他要求Stark去睡，然后在八小时后醒来。那时他会回来，他们可以完成这俩个装置 – Stark的判断是正确的。  
他确实很喜欢。  
当Loki当晚出现在他的安全屋时，他花了点时间忧郁地想这到底有多明智，他如此迅速地被一个生命周期如此之短的Anthony Stark着迷，还是前敌人。他的戒心几乎没有放下，如果凡人背叛他，他会在瞬间杀了Stark。。。但如果这个男人证明是个有益的盟友呢？是个忠实的，欣赏Loki的天分，魔法，语言和恶作剧的人？  
好吧。这是个值得考虑的问题。  
Loki总是为未来打算着，以防万一，计划着几个世纪后的事，充满了各种备选路线。有可能Stark除了与Thanos作战外，有更长远的用处。也许Stark值得留着。  
也许，他想着。我该对这人上点心。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Loki在之后的几周进进出出。他们完善了手机，尽管Tony花了不少时间修复漏洞，以及对他说服Loki在离开地球旅行时拍的照片和颇具讽刺意味的视频感到惊奇，Loki也看上去挺享受的。当然啦，每次回来他都会翻白眼抱怨，但Tony知道他是个他妈的骗子，所以他并不担心。再说了，他们花了太多时间讨论Loki让Tony看到的东西，Loki也给他带来了好多新的机械装置和材料，他不可能是真心的。  
他们建立了个很愉快的体系；Loki并不和他同住，即使Tony提议，他也拒绝在大厦过夜。Loki是那种典型的野猫，Tony其实不能更高兴和一个几乎不在的人合住了。  
也许他某晚喝多了，开始给Loki设计独立的一层居住空间，以及令一层用来使用魔法和做实验，好吧，除了Friday和他自己，没有人需要知道。如果清醒后，他又回去做了进一步的修改，那只是因为他有点完美主义倾向，不喜欢工作有始无终。那绝不是因为他想要使Loki惊喜，当他终于能哄骗挑剔的半神在大厦过夜时。  
他还没开始造呢；这也就是个闲时的消遣，顶多了。  
“老板，” FRIDAY在他修改着蓝图时说，“我探测到了接近的飞行器。”  
“什么？” Tony从摊在沙发上的体态站起来，走向窗口。  
“看起来属于复仇者们。"  
Tony瞪着接近的黑点。“他们以为可以就这么降落在他妈我的屋顶？”  
“需要我启动对抗措施吗？”  
Tony其实有点手痒，但那不但会是在平民领空无故交火，而且他知道他们也不会允许他永远避开他们。“不用，让他们落下；但让他们知道我对他们不请自来的不愉快。”  
“好的，老板。”  
从窗口离开，Tony走到吧台，他对着找到的第一瓶酒给自己倒了一小杯。他指尖轻抚着Loki的手镯，有点恼火地笑着这完全颠倒的情形；手腕上不同的护腕，门口不同的敌人。  
紧紧抓着酒杯，他离开了吧台。他等在房间中央，FRIDAY可以从这个位置轻松保护他。尽管他并不期待交火，他绝对准备好争吵了。一部分的他，老实讲，打算好好享受。   
Tony没有喝一滴酒，他看着他们降落爬出了飞行器。他站得笔直，保持沉默，只有在Friday启动屋顶的枪炮对着不受欢迎的复仇者们时露出了一个小小的得意笑容。  
Rogers说了几次话，还有Romanoff，枪口收回了，他们被允许通过。Barton和Thor也跟着他们，但Tony很满意Bruce仍不在。Tony花了很多工夫让任何人，尤其是Fury，找不到他的朋友。去他的，Bruce大概是他在地球上唯一的朋友，而这个想法让他感到身体上的痛苦。   
他不知道Bruce会不会站在复仇者们这边，老实讲他不想要知道；Pepper和Rhodey用他们自己的方式，都没有选择站在Tony一边。他们一开始没有表态，但他们都 “发现了复仇者们有点道理”还有“理解了”那个决定。  
他们没看明白，背叛尝起来都一样，不论你怎么说。接受他们的观点，意味着Tony不得不用同样的颜料来描绘他们。这意味着如果他们在那里，做了同样的决定，他们不会倾向Tony。 这个想法让他咬紧牙关，但他强迫自己张嘴，喝了第一口酒。威士忌，非常好。  
通往停机坪的大门滑开，Rogers走了进来，他的小小士兵们尽职地跟在身后。  
“这难道不是不请自来的客人嘛，” Tony带着虚假的热情招呼。“我以为我告诉他们炸了你们进入这里的钥匙呢。”  
他没有撒谎；他给出的每把大厦门卡都有一只自毁芯片。在发现他们的表里不一不久后，他就对FRIDAY下了指令。从Barton的小小瞪视中他意会到当那发生时，可能伴随着几根烧焦的羽毛。很好。  
“我们知道你很沮丧，Tony，” Rogers开始，“我们已经道过歉-”  
“不，” Tony打断，“你们已经解释过你们的理由。那是两码事；而且我也不同意你们的动机。你们做了选择，现在你们不喜欢这个后果；真他妈不幸。”  
“Stark，你现在就像个发脾气的孩子，” Romanoff呵斥道。“我们必须做个决定，而那决定是对大局来说最好的。”  
“于是决定不告诉我？”  
她耸肩。“你从一开始就会反对，我们不能浪费时间。无论你在不在，这都会发生。”  
“不，” 他指出，“一旦我知道了，我会确保这不能发生。”他看着她毫不退缩的表情。“而且你知道这点。” 他摇头，泛起苦涩的笑。“你们以为闯进来继续撒谎，会让我少恨你们一点？”  
“Tony，” Rogers试图继续，但他的声音很快被挺身而出的Thor比下去了。  
“Tony吾友，确实不对你诉说有些事件是错误的，但那是出于大善的用意。”  
“好吧，” Tony考虑着，“比起间谍和战士的鬼扯，我更相信你这个。” Tony仅仅停了足够久的时间让Thor和Rogers重拾希望。“但是，我还是不在乎。这改变不了任何事。我不会原谅你们任何一个。”  
他走到吧台，把酒杯放在台面上。这让他和他们离得更远，他对此满意。当他转身，他双手抱胸，一个个注视着他们。  
“我不信任你们；我不能，我也不会。钢铁侠会保护世界，如果那意味着和你们在一边作战，我会忍的。但如果你们想要我们之前有的？你想要我作为一名复仇者？那你们在浪费每个人的时间，尤其是我的 – 这可比你们任何人的要珍贵多了。”  
“噢，饶了我吧，Tony，” Barton第一次开口，“狗屎发生了，我们搞砸了。我们并不是设计好来伤害你的，我们正在试着纠正它。”  
Tony刺耳地笑了。“是什么让你以为一次还不够的？你只需要死一次来记住教训。你们搞了我，而我没用你们想象中轻浮的样子原谅了你们。”  
“我们犯了一个错，” Rogers承认道，“但全世界比我们更重要。”  
Tony翻了翻白眼。“我不认为你确实需要喜欢某人才能和他们一起保护世界。” 他伸手又喝了一口威士忌，手里拿着杯子。“我实际上认为我可以恨你，然后还救了你的命。我不是不清楚你们所有人对地球安全的重要性，我只是选择不和叛徒们站在一起。”  
“Stark，” Romanoff咆哮道，“这也许是个困难的概念，但学着别自以为是了。” Rogers 把一只手放在她的肩膀上，可能想要安抚她，但她推开了。“我受够了你姑息他的可笑尝试了，Steve。他会长大然后意识到世界不会随着他的每个愿望崩塌。” 她转而阴暗地瞪视着Tony。“你舔你自己超级敏感的伤口够久了，现在放下你的自尊，为你如此坚决想要保护的世界做最好的事。”  
他勉强控制了从咬紧的牙关吐出更辛辣的回复。“在这儿我能做的足够好。”  
“有比我们面对过的更强大的敌人。你需要盟友，Stark。这个世界，这个宇宙需要做到最强；不要只因为你对我们不高兴，就孤身作战。”  
“要知道，” Tony告诉他们，声音里充满了愤怒，“对着别人软乎乎的背插刀可能从来对你们来说不算什么，但这对我们中的其余人来讲，并不也是这么随意的经历啦。”  
她脸上的小情绪消失了，Barton担忧地看着他们。  
“我毁了足够多的人；Stark，” Romanoff冰冷地告诉他，“我们对你做的根本不值一提。”  
“哦？所以你是在告诉我如果我回来，我可以期待更多新事物咯？”  
Rogers呻吟。“这不是我们要说的。” 这一次Romanoff没有再拒绝队长安抚的触摸。“我们做的无法收回，但如果可以，我们会的。”  
Romanoff 不再看他，Barton低哼了一下，Tony知道就算Rogers在说真话，间谍们明显没有更改想法。Thor至少看起来对分裂的团队感到沮丧。他并没有呕吐不忠的话语，或者试图解释他的决定。  
作为储君，他可能从不需要在阿斯基德这么做。他大概只有在Loki那里受过冷遇，所以说得通他明白谎言和辩解对他弟弟没用。他大概也意识到了同样的原则适用于Tony。Loki确实说过他不是个完全的蠢货。他很可能只是期待问题总会在他的最小努力下自行解决，据Tony听说的，Loki大概率就让它们在阿斯基德上如此解决了，尽管Thor的无知加剧了他的苦涩。   
Loki用持续恶意的恶作剧来宣泄他的愤怒。Tony则更倾向从开头就直接拒绝原谅。  
Rogers一定把他的安静当成了某种认同，而不是持续的厌烦。他求情道，“我们需要合作战胜Thanos，Tony。我们都需要盟友。”  
他知道他们该再等等，现在还不是露出手上甚至最小的底牌的时候，但复仇者们比他预计出现的要早 – 而且Tony不但冲动，他还极端的生气。“我已经有盟友了。”  
Rogers叹息着，仿佛他在迁就他，Tony的眼睛抽搐了。“FRIDAY不算，Tony。”  
“或者你的金属拓展物，” Barton补充；指着Friday现在控制的钢铁军团。 “你需要人。”  
“你需要不会和你同时被干倒的人，” Romanoff在Rogers能加入合奏前低语， “你需要一个团队。”  
“我不想要一个团队，” Tony嘘声。“我已经有了唯一值得和我站在一边的人。我为什么要降级然后收容你们？”  
Thor向前一步，在其他人仍然怀疑的时候相信了他。“这个盟友是谁？谁会让你给予如此的偏爱？”  
Tony在他们的到来之后，终于感受到了除了沸腾的暴怒以外的情绪；他感到愉快，于是他举起了手臂，然后在他们困惑的神情下，按下了需要的符号。  
他短暂地猜Loki会不会回应他的呼叫 – 他有时候并不 – 但要么运气在他这边，要么Loki并不如他有时装的那么对Tony身边的事物毫无所查。Tony知道是他的话，他会盯着复仇者们；他可能一直再等Tony呼叫他。   
Loki以他偏爱的高调金绿色灯光秀登场。他舒适地靠在沙发上，尽管面对着复仇者们，他的头转向Tony，给他全部的注意。Tony猜测更多是为了不看其他人。   
“你喊我？” 他询问。  
“Loki！” Thor在Barton和Romanoff举起武器的同时喊道。  
甚至不用指令，Tony的防御系统破地而出，威胁着靠近的复仇者们，Tony感到了巨大的满意；盟友们在他的大厦受到保护。   
Tony甚至都不试着藏起他的笑容或者声音里的得意，他问Loki，“来一杯吗？”  
“好的，谢谢，Anthony。”  
“这他妈是怎么回事？” Barton质问。  
Tony从吧台后面抬头。“Loki，前盟友们，” 他嘲弄着比划着介绍， “前盟友们，Loki；我现在的盟友。”  
“他？！” Barton咆哮，无视对着他鼻子的枪支，瞪着只是耸肩的Tony。  
“他洗清了大多数罪名。” Tony走向Loki，递给了他杯子，在散发着愉悦的半神身旁坐下。 “他也对我和我做出的决定的想法非常坦率。” 他扫视着火冒三丈又震惊的复仇者们，和他身边傲慢的混帐。“没错，我不再找更多盟友了。我已经找到最好版本了。”  
“噢，请一定继续说，Anthony，” Loki喉咙咕噜地低语道，“我非常享受比Thor更胜一筹。当然了，我一直都是，但被认可这点感觉很不错。”  
“你比他强多了，” Tony同意。“魔法，智力，恶作剧以及反对背后捅刀子；你还能求什么呢？”  
Rogers看起来并不同意。“你疯了吗，Stark？这是 Loki。”  
“是啊，我知道。” Tony喝了口酒，当Loki也照做时，他对着酒杯笑了。 “你知道他其实是来说服我重新加入你们的吗？”  
“噢，是的，” Loki同意，“我必须真心感谢你们，复仇者们，对你们惹怒Anthony所做的一切。我事先并不知情我的到来会让他的想法有如此可口的转变。”  
“你建议了这个合伙关系，” Romanoff洞察道，盯着Tony仿佛希望能准确瞄准他的脑袋。  
Tony点头。“你说对了一件事，我确实需要盟友。” 他转向Loki举杯致敬，对方愉快地接受了，Loki的眼里舞动着恶作剧和笑意。他转回复仇者们。“现在我有了在这个宇宙唯一骗过了Thanos的人，知道或者能找出所有我想要的关于Thanos的秘密和动向的人。没错，我绝对需要一个好盟友。”  
“我也确信Anthony会用我赠予他的礼物来最好地回馈你们的星球，” Loki补充，Tony简直可以看到充斥着他们大脑的不安和可能性。  
“你为什么要这样做，弟弟？” Thor质问。“为什么和这样的一个凡人结盟？”  
Loki抬起了眉毛。“他难道不是梦寐以求想要说服回归的男人吗？现在你知道他是我的了，你就这么轻易地打发他了？”  
“这不是我的意思！” Thor争辩道。  
“不，” Loki的眼神变得冰冷。“你问我们你无权知道的问题。” 他的语调忽然转变了，眼中闪耀着绿色的魔法光泽，他的声音回荡在房间里。“但你可以告诉九界 Thor，还有诸神之父本人，Anthony Stark选择和我结盟，我也接受了与之相关的条款。”  
Thor的眼睛进一步睁大了。“他说服你签字了？”  
Loki大笑，顽皮地向后仰头；他洋洋自得，Tony知道他自己也好不到哪儿去。“对我们双方背信弃义的人员名单实在太长了。你为什么会认为，Thor，这样一个聪明的凡人不值得我花时间呢？他阻止了我对这个世界的战役，他支持了你可笑的团伙，而他现在支持我，为我而战。” 他仿佛还是个狂神那样的笑着。 “我赢了你竟敢输的奖励。我可不会这么随意对待我的战利品。”  
“他是个人不是王冠，” Rogers呵斥道，如此好笑地错过太多的重点。  
“噢，别现在才来试着为我挺身而出了，” Tony仍然警告了，带着一丝厌烦，“我们早就过了这时间点了。”  
“所以你就这么坐着任他像个物品这样的谈论你？”  
Tony耸肩。“他珍视的物品，好过被你践踏的。”  
“我几乎不会把他称为一个物品，Rogers队长，” Loki回复，“这会意指有限甚至只是被当作布景的用途；但我能明白你为什么做出如此结论，毕竟你这样利用了他。” Rogers被激怒了语无伦次，这可是个美丽的场景了。“我打算和Anthony Stark合作，就如同正常人想得到他的忠诚这样作出努力。”  
Romanoff咬了饵，问了他明显停下等待的问题。“你打算做什么？”  
Loki狡黠的绿色眼睛轻轻瞥向了Tony，他明白了这个暗示。“这个，Romanoff特工，你不再有任何权利问我了。我们不是盟友，不是朋友；把这个当作一个正式警告；我们不对非法侵入者表示友好。”  
他们没有计划这个，但去他妈的这太美妙了，Loki挥手之间把他们和飞机送走了；把他们驱逐出了大厦，一劳永逸地表明Tony Stark不会爬回他们的掌心。  
Tony Stark找到了一个新人来一起面对，而Loki不是那种会让任何人来告诉他或者他的盟友，什么该做和什么不该的类型。  
“噢，这简直完美，” Tony赞扬着他，调整在沙发上的坐姿直到直接看着Loki。  
魔法师得意地笑着，对出色的演出感到愉悦。“是的，我相信它确实如此。”  
“噢，这值得庆祝；你同时吃过香槟和意面吗？我能给我们点最好的，我们可以边吃，边再次观看他们的反应。FRIDAY你最好录像了。”  
“是的，老板，” 她回答着，Tony转向Loki。  
“好吧，你怎么说？晚餐和表演秀？”  
Loki再次轻笑，他的眼睛闪烁着和Tony脸上同样欢喜的光芒。“我想我会享受这个的。”  
“太棒了，” Tony回答，感受着通常在完成又一次科技创新后会发生的轻微晕眩。  
这种兴奋就如同在战衣内自由落体，或者旋转着车直到碰撞前停止。这是燃烧着肾上腺素的胜利，Tony不能相信身边站着一位同样邪恶的，和他一起享受每一秒的搭档的感觉有多好。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：这章从Tony角度来说，对Pepper不友好，完全不代表译者立场。介意勿读！读完了还反对 Pepper人设的会被直接拉黑 ;p

第五章   
Tony有了新盟友的新闻传播的很快，但即使对他来说，Pepper在三小时内就出现也是有点惊讶了。Tony敢发誓上次他查的时候，她还在东京。  
好吧，他也没有在这么严密追踪她的动向了。他只有当FRIDAY看到她和神盾嬉戏或者计划闯入大厦和他说话时才真的在意。  
不论后者何时发生，那意味着他不得不准备又一次为了复仇者的争论。意味着咬紧牙关，试着不对她咆哮，不再使他们濒临破碎的友情进一步不堪重负。Tony不愿失去她。她代表了他生活中太多好的事物，她在他身边的时间几乎和Rhodey一样长。Tony仍爱她，尽管他不在爱着她。  
是一种绝望的想要她理解他的立场而不是他们的，想要把她留在他生活里的渴望，以及能修补裂缝的希望让Tony没有撤销她不容置疑的进出Stark大厦的权限。  
他现在有点后悔了。  
Tony花了几个钟头向Loki介绍香槟，他们从不同角度观赏着复仇者震惊的回放。很快讨论变为地球上的录像和法师观察别人的方式的不同。  
这之后的理论如此神奇，而融合这两种方式的实际应用又引人入胜。他们最后靠在Loki从他的沙发变形出来的桌子旁；他们脚边的香槟酒瓶被Loki悬在空中，在他们需要续杯时随时就位。Tony已经对他的滥用魔法开了五个玩笑了，两个是关于初次见面时他被丢出了身后的玻璃窗，一个是关于他的酒量。  
Loki，则是以令人印象深刻的微妙机锋回敬，他提及Tony的大楼，他的过度补偿心理，以及他有限的性技术。他试着对Loki炫耀证明他在那方面足够有能力，但半神拒绝了。真可惜。不过对方对他提议的震惊倒是挺不错。  
Tony正在对他们的设计提出建议，以及抱怨Loki坚持用该死的北欧古字符书写- Tony不得不需要FRIDAY投影一个屏幕持续翻译，这让Loki觉得很有趣 – 电梯此时打开了。Tony没有听见，但Loki僵硬了，转头去看。他打算问怎么了，直到熟悉的高跟鞋在地板上的响声，跟着Pepper暴怒的嗓音。“Anthony Edward Stark！”  
Tony根深蒂固地为了Pepper提起声音畏缩，但他不打算在此刻试着让她开心。他从半倚着桌子站起，轻微调整他的脚，这样在她转过弯时他会有更好的移动范围。   
她震住了，双眼立刻专注在正好奇打量着她和Tony的Loki身上。  
Pepper的手护住胸口，碰到了Tony几年前为她制作的项链。那是椭圆形的，看上去不过是个包着钻石的白金坠子 – 它也确实是的，不过它也能被拆卸，里面装置着小巧但强大的镭射枪。他希望她在遇到麻烦时能有东西防身。这实际上让Tony猜想它究竟能对Loki的皮肤和盔甲起什么作用。他并不打算让Pepper想要使用它，但他之后必须得对Loki测试下。  
“Pepper，” Tony打着招呼，小心地调整身姿更多地护住Loki，“我以为你不会再来看我了？我很确定你对我吼说不会再回来了，直到我做好准备听你最近的为了复仇者的恳求。”  
Tony知道Loki的魔法防御会比任何没有武装的凡人都能高效地止住武器，但Loki不知道项链能做到什么。Pepper知道，而Tony可以看到她的眼里为了不再有直线射击进程闪着挫败和担忧。 当然了，那也可能是因为他和Loki在一起，仅此而已。  
“我能和你私下谈谈吗，Tony？” Pepper要求，她的声音简短，小心的控制着，尽管她的眼中对着Loki的存在含有明显的恐惧。  
Tony不过摇头。“不，你可以在Loki面前说。他会是谈话中心，不是吗？你想喝什么吗？” Tony指着他们脚下，Loki让香槟悬在了空中。“我们在庆祝。也许一杯酒可以让你放松？你知道的，我不喜欢同事们在我家里互相伤害。”  
他尖锐地盯着她的项链，但她并没有移开手。“Natasha告诉我你和Loki结了盟。我不信。我知道你做很多骇人听闻的事Tony，但这个？”  
她带着怒气低声吐出最后一个词，口吻中流露出所有的负面，但却丝毫不是Loki可以反驳的直截了当的指控。Tony也不怀疑他确切理解她没说的话。不需要很多年就能从她的最轻微的颤音或者最小的面肌抽搐中知道她又多露骨地不支持半神。也很明显她怀疑Tony的精神健康，但再一次的，如果你问大多数人，那总是被人怀疑的。  
“和他合作有什么错吗？” Tony提问，虚虚指着另一个人。如果你打算卖一个模糊的点子，最好的办法是带着自信和光芒。如果他再撒谎，Pepper可以直接看穿他，所以他实际相信和Loki的结盟是件好事。“他并不比我之前团队里的超能力人类们更会发疯。”  
“Tony，” 她嘶声道。  
Loki甚至笑着加入。“我不认为你在为你自己做好的辩护。” 转过头，Tony发现恶作剧之神从他被娱乐的笑容里举了举香槟酒杯。“我相信你的朋友会辩驳说我已经失了神智。”  
“呃，” Tony无关紧要地挥挥手。“你曾失去了神智，你又找了回来。你现在更有可能会牢牢把握住了，比起那个，哦，过时了的男人？” Loki的笑容加深了，Tony知道他在抑制大笑。Tony转身面对明显在愤怒的Pepper。“Pep，你对我的信任呢？”  
Pepper的双眼切向Loki，她的语句尖锐刺痛，美丽的，讽刺挖苦的辱骂。Tony几乎想要给她鼓掌。“我不认为从一位外星人荒废过去得来的过于膨胀的夸张之词能实际上作为一名值得神圣效忠的候选人。”   
Loki实际上大笑了。“很有趣以及噢非常的有勇气。” 尽管在逗趣，他如同一只鹰一般观察着她。“你一定当然意识到不是所有的信任都是盲目的，或者是基于经文之上？”  
“是，” 她的凝视回到了Tony身上，受伤和困惑意图用每一种方式造成Tony胸前的歉疚伤口。值得感谢的是，她所做的只不过让他感觉到太接近，而又太疏远隔离的歉意。“有些是基于信任。”  
“信任，” Tony清了清喉咙。“没错。” 他也举起了杯子，一饮而尽。他不是不清楚Loki正观察着他的反应，但他装作不知道。“就像你明显对我保有的那种信任？你站在复仇者一边，不相信我的愤怒是正当的，而试着改变我的决定？不要说你明确的，又一次，认定我和Loki结盟是错误的？”  
“你和领导了纽约入侵的男人站在一边！” Pepper争论道，“我应该听了这个然后相信你把一切处理好了？你神智清楚？”  
“我很抱歉；你到底有还是没有张开双臂欢迎了Bucky Barnes加入小组？”  
“那不一样。”  
“FRIDAY，给我放恰当的竞猜游戏提示音？” Pepper极其蔑视地看了他一眼，而他的人工智能遵从了。Tony他妈的完全不在乎。“顺便一提，这是个错误答案。”  
他伸出一只手，“被支配的，被强迫的，和困惑的小狗。” 他伸出另一只手，对着Loki的方位勾了勾手指。“被支配的，被强迫的，和愤怒的小狗。” 他摆出了天平上下的动作。“我没看到多大的不同。再说，他们都已经被撤销了对地球的罪状。”  
“对其他星球的呢，” Pepper盘问，该死的Romanoff和Thor甚至在Pepper这儿提他的过去。“这不是他唯一 - ”  
“是啊，不，” Tony快速打断。“我们不讨论那个。”  
尽管他个人很好奇想要了解更多关于Thor引火上身的登基的始末，冰霜巨人的事情，以及任何 '其他世界' 的故事，Tony也清楚如果你想让Loki拒绝对话，没有比这更好的方法了。他也不相信Thor的故事是不偏不倚的。  
“你不能只是 - ”  
“这些话题，” Loki以比Tony期待的礼貌的多地坚持，“对你们的世界没有影响。我和Anthony的合同是用来守护这个宇宙，更确切地说，你们的那部分。如果Anthony对我的，有时，并不太名誉的过去没有反对意见，我不认为你有权利辩驳它们。我并不是和你结盟。”  
Pepper实际上走上前，她的手放在身侧，离开了坠子。她的眼睛里没有情绪，如此集中的注意力让她成为如此好的首席执行官。“我想看合同。”  
Loki的眉毛抬起，Tony 并不惊讶，这只是时间问题。   
“我以为你现在已经厌烦书面工作了，” Tony拖长了音，观察着Pepper扫视着桌上信息的眼睛。她的动作让她足够近到辨识出词句，但它们看上去并不能安抚她。她大概在Loki完美的北欧字符里读出了各种统治世界的计划。Tony和Loki交换着眼神，很明白半神只是为了他容忍着Pepper的存在。  
当他转身面对她，他不得不尖锐地要求她的注意力， “Pepper。”  
她猛地抬头，但值得称道的，Pepper没有犹豫，她只是再次坚持。“我想看那份合同。”  
“Pep-”  
“你仍然受法律限制于Stark工业。我有权看如果 - ”  
“Pepper，” Tony叹息着。“你真的打算这样玩？和我？我们已经分道扬镳地那么远了？”  
她抿唇，但她的双眼讲述着不同的故事；她的唇试图保持愤怒和严厉，但她的眼睛如同Tony感受的那样沮丧和无助。他们中间有道横沟，没有一方知道如何越过。他们做的一切只是让分歧越来越深。  
Tony叹了口气。“FRIDAY，给她看合同。”  
“Anthony - ” Loki警告道，但Tony没有从Pepper身上移走眼神。  
“你可以在一个前提下看合同。”  
“是什么？”  
“你不能以任何形式说或者讨论其中的内容，除非是和我自己或者Loki。你将不能有意或者无意对任何人或物吐露任何细节。”  
Pepper不蠢；如果她蠢，她不会在他手下存活。“他会对我做些什么。”  
Loki再次放松了，随意用魔法续着杯。“一个简单的咒语；你不会比皮肤下轻微的蜂鸣感受的更多。”  
“你指望我信他？” Pepper要求道。  
“并不。我主要再问你信我。” Tony耸肩，但他的声音里有无法隐藏的苦涩。“很难，我知道。但哪个更糟？知道或者不知道？你的选择，Pep，这也是你唯一的机会。”  
Pepper安静德考虑着。她看了Tony一整分钟，也对Loki这么做了。她然后注视着房间。这让他猜着她在想什么；他们晚点午餐的空盘子，他们仍在喝的香槟，他们俩间有一种舒适感，Pepper会知道这对他并不常见。他不会让很多人进入他的空间，这么快就更加罕有了。但现在有了Loki。  
Tony知道这个审视，Natasha的故事，加上她自己的和Tony的历史会得来各种结论。她大概一半期待着会看到他们俩全裸。他不清楚他们没有性交的事实是会帮他还是不是。在第一次她选择站边时，他就错了。现在Tony不清楚该在哪边押赌注。他甚至不知道他想要她选择哪个选项；太多动机，太多外部势力。Pepper可以读合同，然后她可以选择试图对复仇者传达信息。她也可以读合同，因为她关心他，想要确认他的安全。拒绝同样蕴含着数种可能性，因为无论如何，他不再信任她。  
这个认知只不过让他内心一角更稍许冰冷一些。  
但一只放在他手腕上的手让他从中脱离了；从他胸口的疼痛，从她背叛的回忆中。他稍许惊讶地往下看，发现了Loki的手指；它们在护腕边上，轻轻拂过他的肌肤。他靠在桌边，取过 Tony的空杯，Tony微微皱眉，看着Loki手动给他斟上更多的香槟。瓶子之前差不多空了，但看上去Loki要么召唤了另一瓶，要么重新蓄满了眼下的这瓶。   
他在刻意让Tony从他更阴暗的思绪中脱离后这么做了。   
“你刚才用魔法带来了更多的酒？” Tony问道，完全忽略了刚才可能发生的其他事情。  
“你打算抱怨？”  
Tony笑了。 “天杀的不。” 他拿过了给他的酒杯，希望他的眼里流露出对这个姿势没有说出口的感激。Loki没有流露出一丝反应，完全的无动于衷，专注着他自己的酒杯，仿佛周围的局势丝毫不重要。他很擅长。Tony藏起他的笑，注意力重新回到了正在小心观察他们的Pepper身上。“所以，怎么说？苏菲的选择？”  
她甚至都没有犹豫，又一次告诉他，“我想读合同。”  
伸出手，Tony抓过了FRIDAY投射出的全息投影，好似在拿一台平板。 “Loki？”  
半神回去用不过指尖的压力在投影上写了些什么。这并不像在触摸屏，反而像是在纸上写字，它们在他身后散发着绿光，仿佛他在把墨水渗入纸里。Tony既恨他炫耀着魔法，又爱着所有他能提问让Loki解释的事。  
Loki一只手握着酒杯，另一只停下了书写。他抬起手，几英寸于桌面，一系列繁复的手腕和手指的扭动姿势让Tony眨眼。后者同时发现他关于这姿势的记忆模糊，回想时很难集中注意力。Pepper看上去对发生的同样沮丧。Loki只是放回了手继续写。“完成了。她现在可以读了。”  
Tony没有犹豫；他只是递过投影。Pepper实际上从他手里抓了过来，开始狼吞虎咽上面的内容。他知道她读的很快 – 尤其是法律文件 – 但这该死的东西很长而且有很多代表了不止一种含义的欺骗性的短语。他不认为她会用比半个小时更短的时间来满意她对这文件的理解。  
他打算就任她读着，转而看向Loki。屁股靠在桌上，他问道， “所以承认吧。为什么我不记得你刚才的手势？” Tony看到Loki的嘴角抽动，当Loki移动手开始随便写又一系列字符时，Tony知道的足够多来读出这个词。恶作剧。   
“你是个混蛋，” Tony告诉他。“但是，” 因为该死的，这只是让他更加好奇了。“怎么做到的？”  
Loki调整了姿势更好面对他。“障眼法，Anthony。当然你们中庭的魔法师很喜欢这种手段？”  
“哦，饶了我吧，” Tony自嘲道。“这可不是往袖子里塞一张卡牌；这是扭曲记忆。 还是说你打算对我用 ‘魔法师不揭秘’ 这招？”  
“首先，法师们不会想让另一个人了解应该如何预见他们的咒语。” 他轻微做了个动作，使得Tony瞥向还在读的Pepper；她完全没有察觉他们的对话。“所有国度的法师都精通诡计。”  
Tony想要尖叫看看Pepper会不会做出反应。他克制了自己，但他绝对会在之后问这个静默咒语的。目前先放过他。“我一秒也不信你会把后巷里挥动魔法棒的地球人当作你这个级别的法师。”  
Loki柔和地轻笑了。“不，但我总是很喜欢骗子们；无论有没有魔法。”  
“你在回避我的问题。”  
“真是敏锐。”  
“所以你不准备告诉我了？”  
Loki抬起了眉毛。“你不是已经得出了正确结论了吗？”  
Tony花了一秒钟领会他的意思，明白过来后，他小小地呻吟了。“魔法师们不揭秘？真的？”  
“你只是我有限期间的盟友，Anthony。你真的以为我会不知道我们双方将会对情报有所保留吗？”  
“我们不能背叛彼此，” Tony指出。  
Loki嗯哼着。“直到合同结束，你说的没错。可是我们将拥有合同期间获得的所有知识。” 他仔细地扫了Tony一眼。“你期待我能有多信任你？你又会多信任我？ 我花了一千年作为Thor尽职的兄弟，而就算他也只知道我让他看到的事。”  
Tony皱眉，第一次注意到合同让他们暴露的弱点。当起草他们的同盟时，他真的没有把这个当作威胁。他们会紧密合作，分享情报将是很自然的事。他们不能背叛彼此，如果他们真的打算取消合同，究竟他们有多少可能重新做回敌人？  
现在为时还早，但是Tony没法想象他会用了解到的关于Loki的事情来对付后者。这会是一记对他所有厌恶的事情的狠狠打脸。那不会比复仇者们对他做的更强。  
但是Loki，估计这一生都有人在他脸上吐唾沫。他怎么能相信Tony的话呢？坦白讲，他不能。  
“这说得通，” Tony同意了，Loki又转回去看计划，显然不打算继续谈话，但是Tony还没结束。  
“就像你对Pepper做的那样，束缚我们。” Loki猛地转头，就这么盯着Tony。 “干什么？我刚才没说英文吗？”  
Loki慢慢摇头。“如果你说其他语言，对我也没影响。”  
“真的吗？” Tony立刻就好奇了。“有任何会影响你的事吗？”  
但Loki挥挥手，忽视了他的问题。“你会让我约束你，就像我对你朋友做的那样？”  
“约束我们。” Tony纠正道，“是啊。为什么不呢？这会是个万无一失的方法，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
Tony能够听出没有说出口的话。放下了香槟，他专注着对方的犹豫，说出了他们俩都听到的那个词。 “但是？”  
“不，” Loki否认了，“没有真正的缺点。我不能背叛你，制作一个不符合你意愿的咒语，或者排除我自己在咒语影响之外。咒语将会是你所要求的，也会如同在你同事身上那样生效。”  
Tony仍然能看出有东西在让Loki烦心。他看着几乎为了这个主意担忧。“好吧，所以问题出在哪儿？现在想来，你干嘛之前不提？干嘛不把这个当作合同的一部分？”  
Loki小心地面无表情。“人们不同意这个。”  
“为什么？” Tony甚至都不尝试隐藏他的不可置信。“谁不想要更多的防护措施？”  
“那些不信任彼此的人？” Loki建议，自嘲地笑了。“就算那些人信任一份合同，也不见得会信任我。他们会选择自己保密，而不是接受进一层的让他们自己和我连接。”  
“所以他们就只会对重要信息闭嘴，然后等着有一天，当他们认为他们得和你交手？”  
“你真的能够诚实地说，Anthony，你脑后没有这样的计划吗？你没有已经开始准备我们最终的对抗吗？” Loki摇头。“芸芸众生中，尤其是我们这样的人，不会毫无保留地交付信任。”  
Tony无法抑制的嗤之以鼻。“我认为你忘了一个非常重要的部分。” Loki的眉毛抬起；他的表情公开挑战Tony来证明他是错的。  
“Loki，我会在五十年里死去。” 半神眨了眨眼。“任何我能可能在你身上获得的信息，一旦我化作尘土都将无用。你一旦对我约束，你消除了任何人能从我身上获得我对你的发现。我个人不认为我会对抗你，即使合同结束后。” Tony笑道。“你强到我可不想让你生气。”  
“那如果我让你生气呢？” Loki问道，但似乎只是象征性的抗议。Tony知道他已经在重新评估；他站直了，眼睛眯起，权衡闪烁着每一个可能性。   
“你可以只是避免做一些引起我敌意的事？尘土，Loki。你是个耐心的人。几十年对一个几乎不死之人来说算什么？” Loki做的表情只可以被形容成 ‘呃’。他身上惊讶的了然几乎能感知的到。“所以你怎么说？” Tony指了指。“让我们建立这份保密协定。”  
Loki的嘴扬起一个小小的笑容，他的手指开始了同样的舞动，Tony感受到了Loki警告过Pepper的蜂鸣。“同样的约束也会对你生效，如同你和，” 他点点头，“她说的那样。”  
Tony跟着Loki的姿势，转头看向Pepper，无需开口，FRIDAY帮忙地在她身后显示了页面计数器。她差不多读完了，Tony知道他们得结束眼下讨论的，如果他们想避免她发现他们最后的谈判的话。   
他转身对另一个说话，但在发现Loki继续书写时停了下来。不是他的动作，而是关于缺少了记忆的模糊。“你让我看了。”  
Loki的笑容并没有完全掩盖在他脖子的弧度里。“好吧，Anthony。我怎么能继续表演，如果我的盟友连至少我的一些本领都一无所知呢？”  
突然而来的信任的温暖笼罩了他，但Tony甚至不打算尝试把这感觉推到一边。这很好。这太他妈珍贵了。Tony该死地打算享受它。  
好吧，他会这么做的，如果这感觉不是被Pepper喊他的名字淹没了的话。那个声音让他畏缩；就好像有人戳破了笼罩着他和Loki的泡泡。Tony感到了对过早结束他们谈话的强烈的恼怒。  
“我仍然不喜欢这个，” 她首先这么告诉他，Tony打算回答，‘我倒没有问你的意见’ ，但是她打断了他，听上去既悲伤又厌世，让他的厌烦枯竭了大半。“我也知道你实际上不在乎。”  
她把全息放在桌上，Tony感到了一阵刺痛。她是不是认为他不会从她手中接东西了？她已经走得离他这么远了？Tony实际上担忧地意识到他不知道。他吃惊地发现他毫不思索从Loki手里接过东西，但他不确定他能对Pepper做一样的事。  
“只是答应我你会小心，Tony？” 她视线扫过Loki，又回到他脸上。“答应我。.”   
Tony的笑容没有达到眼里。“我学会小心，Pep那是为什么现在我让他们签合同了。”  
Pepper的视线下垂，嘴巴夹紧。Tony知道她想要为了复仇者争论，但她清楚没人会听，而他们最终会彼此吼叫-又一次。“我会让你和你的盟友独处。” 当她抬起头时，她没有看向他的眼睛。“我要求至少提前一周的警告，在这件事公之于众以前，Stark先生。”  
“我会尽全力，Potts小姐。” 她看向他了，但他打断了任何抗议。“生死之战，Pepper。我不知道他什么时候需要空间转移来救我一命。”  
Pepper露出了痛苦的表情；担忧，烦躁，以及下跌的公司股票出现在她脑海。“越早警告越好，Tony。他仍是大众公敌。”  
“是啊，” Tony转移了他的注意力，上下打量着Loki。“我会做点什么。”  
Loki好奇地扫了他一眼。“这该很有趣。”  
“噢，你将会全程参与的。”  
“警告，” Pepper打断了他们。“FRIDAY，请确保那会发生。”  
“Stark先生？” 他的人工智能要求确认，Tony试着不去注意Pepper出于痛苦闭眼的方式。  
Tony点头。“当然。提醒我这么做。”  
“保持联络，” Pepper告诉他，完全的商务做派，任何伤害牢牢锁在了她的职业态度之下。“再更恰当的时候，我会和你进一步讨论。”   
当 Loki不在而我可以更无顾忌对你吼叫时，Tony翻译道。他知道指望她就这么读了合同而放过他是在做梦。她没有再等他任何回复，转身离开了。  
他们保持着沉默，直到她的高跟鞋音不再听得到，电梯离开了。Loki打破了安静。“她和你走得很近。”  
躲避有什么意义呢？  
“前助理，现首席执行官。前女友，现在破裂的友谊。”  
“嗯嗯，” Loki离开了桌旁。“我该走了。”  
Tony眯起眼。“这是你从一个尴尬话题逃跑的企图吗？”  
“我留下，所以她无法无所顾忌地说话。我几个小时前就该走了。现在Thor和阿斯基德知道了我们的结盟，有几件事我必须处理。”  
“声音的那个。” 在他们第二次看视频时，Loki对他提过。他说的话据说被刻在了'无所不见'的人的耳朵里，现在每个人和他的兄弟都会知道他们做的事。  
Loki的嘴角上扬，好像他知道Tony在想的事 – 或者也许他只是在回忆Tony那是说的一些评论。“我再次隐藏了自己，但你的大厦只有在我在场时才会受到保护。”  
“噢噢噢所以在你不在时，我得享受全银河系最大的窥淫癖者偷窥了？”  
“我肯定一旦他知道我不在这儿了，他就会丧失兴趣了。”  
Tony的眉毛抬起。“暗恋你，是吗？”  
“积怨，” Loki纠正道，但他鼻子的抽动显示出他对这个联想的嫌恶。  
拿起香槟，Tony又喝了一口。“我猜有很多人对你抱有这种情绪。”  
“不可胜数。”  
“哦很好，如果这结盟只有无聊的精神包袱，我会感到讨厌的。”  
Loki得意的笑容几乎不能克制他对斗嘴的愉悦。“我很享受我们的下午。试着在没有我的时候活着，凡人。”  
“喂！” Tony想要抗议，但法师的轻笑声在他消失许久后回荡着。Tony对着空房间摇头。他想要发短消息回敬Loki，但那会意味着更用力地看对方的回复。对Tony的身心健康来说，盯着手机打着类似 ‘喜爱’ 或者 ‘戏弄’ 以及一些担忧的字并没有多好。  
归根结底，Tony知道他们都是疑神疑鬼的混账，除了他们自己谁也不关心。  
这是为什么他为Loki在Stark大厦设计了专属于对方的两层楼。因为谁想要一个来自宇宙，喜好刺探他人隐私的人呢？谁不想 让他们的火力住的近些呢？  
友谊？喜爱？信任？  
他们处的如此之好的理由是因为他们都不再相信这些了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记（也请当作译者警告）：  
> 我应该说明我没有试图让Thor做坏人。我只是尝试了神族/阿斯加德反同这个点子。我喜欢它给Loki的沮丧忧虑，*耸肩* 我不会为此道歉。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
Loki一开始位移到他最近的住所外围。住所很简朴但是隐秘，这是目前最重要的事。Thanos仍在追杀他，包括他在这些年里惹恼的无数一旦有机会就会很高兴杀了他的人。阿斯加德的安保 –就连他们的黄金监狱-对他现在也不存在了。他甚至没有假死的便利， Odin已经对全宇宙宣布了他活着。Loki除了藏在阴影里，不断变换住所没有其他办法。  
这情形很让人沮丧，但这是他全部能做的，至少得等到Thanos不再存活。Anthony Stark的家提供了他在持续警惕中的一个可以放松的选项。他不认为凡人意识到他的大厦的防御以及他们合同的安全有多让放松。中庭也远离其他国度，而且受到高度的保护。很少有人会有自信或者足够愚蠢来搜索他在地球的踪迹。  
Anthony帮了他大忙 – Loki无意让对方发现这点。但他仍很清楚Anthony不会花多久就能自己解开这后面的谜团。  
凡人的智慧让他轻微地恼火，但也开始组成了一些喜爱的元素。已经很长时间了，从上次Loki发现他真实地喜爱某人，更不用说是他可以实际拥有的盟友了。有一部分的他想抵抗他们正在成长的情谊。他清楚凡人的寿命，也知道和这个凡人的合同的时间限制，但 Loki仍犹豫着慢慢享受对方的陪伴。  
归根结底，如果不能延长，生命和交易又有什么意义呢？Loki不太可能在一段关系欣欣向荣之时切断它；这可是对一个良机的浪费。随着日子过去，他的思绪更频繁地回到这一点。Loki没有足够确信到采取行动，但这确实填满了他更多深思的时刻。  
不过这可以日后在考虑。他眼下有更重要的事。  
Loki又扫了一眼房间，为了又一处变得无用的住所轻轻地叹了口气。他做了个手势，发动了他写在墙上的咒语，无论在哪里呆两天以上，他都会刻入这样的咒语。它们的设计非常简单，会让它们存在范围内的物品转移到施咒者想要的地方 – 在Loki的情况下，送到下一个他选的安全屋。   
几瞬后，一旦最后的咒语能量清除了房间，他最后扫了一遍，直到满意没有遗漏。完成后，Loki为所有移除的物品做了个幻影。自从离开中庭后，他开始感受到Heimdall的眼睛，那个神族在尝试找他。他为什么继续这样无意义的努力，Loki并不清楚。他猜大概是顽固的意志。很不幸的是，在阿斯加德人口里，这样的愚蠢是很常见的。  
走到大门口 – 但实际是魔法制作的岩石的缝隙 – Loki放下了又一重防御，等待。  
不到一个心跳的时间，Heimdall就找到了Loki的方位，在他的住所外面下落了彩虹桥。他估计Thor比他想的更绝望，在阿斯加德人搜索时一刻不离。  
Thor一落地就开始飞奔，眼里充满愤怒，低吼着向Loki冲来。让他冲向一个幻影实在是太轻易了。  
他在中庭上做的回应已经在他舌尖，但Thor令他惊讶了。神族半路撞向了幻影，调换了方向。他事先就计划好了去往Loki实际隐藏的方位。Loki的眼睛睁开了，他几乎没有足够时间转到一边，阻止Thor把他堵到墙角。  
Thor为了失败咆哮。他的手压着勉强避免撞上的石块。他然后转头瞪着Loki放松下来的身影。  
“哇，哇，” Loki评论道，“中庭人对你影响真大。我得猜猜，是不是Anthony终于让怎么看穿我的幻影的办法凿进你的头骨里了？”  
“不只是你的凡人知道这些事，” Thor反驳道。  
Loki双眉抬起。“我的凡人？说真的，Thor，你帮他们仅仅当成物品，你是怎么保有他们的尊敬的？”  
“你扭曲了我的话！” Thor呵斥道，抓紧雷神之锤直视他。他威胁地举了起来，Loki无辜地举起双手。Thor可没有被骗。“Loki。我来问你对Anthony Stark的意图。”  
“我的意图？” Loki对这个修辞很高兴。“你是在问他的荣誉还是我的？我必须承认，我没料到会和你谈判嫁妆。”  
“Loki！” Thor听上去被吓到了，同时不安而又不自在。   
Loki太享受这一刻了。  
他戏剧化地叹息。“但我估计你是中庭为数不多懂得老规矩的人。” 他动了动手指，三枚金币出现在他指尖。“这足够了吗？不管怎样他的家族拒绝了他。按理，我要么把他当作我的战利品，要么接受他的财富作为我的报酬。”  
“这可不是玩笑，” Thor咬着牙说。“停止这样说Stark。”  
Loki眨了眨眼，对Thor挥着金币。“我以为我可以随意谈论他。他是我的，不是吗？”  
“你已经宣称了他不是任何人的物品。还是说你在他家说的话不过是你的又一则谎言？”  
Loki嘲弄地笑了，尽管他私下有些失望他的奚落被打断了。“你说的没错。” 他轻易地让金币散去。“他是我的盟友，因此，任何谈判将在我们之间解决。” 他让一些恼怒和钢铁进入他的语调，Thor和他的假设总是让他如此。“你无权干涉，怒吼者（直译Thunderer,雷鸣之人）。”  
“我完全有权利！” Thor坚持。“我不会允许你伤害我的朋友！”  
“哦？” Loki的恼怒快速占了上风。“用你已经伤害了的方式吗？我倒是相信Anthony选择不再叫你亲密战友了。他把这个荣誉，这个头衔给了我。他已经说的很清楚，他不是你该顾虑的，而是我的。”  
Thor向前一步。“所以这是那个吗？你夺走Stark当你的盟友，这样他就不再是我的盟友了？”  
Loki刺耳地笑了。“你觉得这个宇宙，和我的意图会这么渺小，仅仅围绕着你打转？甚至在扮演你的忠实的兄弟的角色受苦的时候，我也没有扭曲全部的注意力，来仅仅专注于你的黄金声望。”  
“那你为什么这么做？” 沮丧的疑惑在Thor的语气和脸上。“他是你的敌人，一名凡人。” 他指着Loki，“你能从他身上看到什么优点，让你给予他忠诚？”  
Loki眯着眼观察着对方，他的大脑领会着最后这句刺耳的话。他没花多久意识到了；他们间度过了太多世纪，Thor不难读懂。  
“这才是你真正的顾虑，” Loki宣布道，“不是Anthony的安全，不是我仍对中庭存在威胁的荒唐想法；而是你的憎恶，因为我没有和你结盟。” Loki不能自已；他不可置信地吐了口气。他对Thor的嫉妒完全没感到荣幸或者愉悦 – 不，实际上Loki被恼怒了。   
“你背叛了之前的盟友，你背叛了我，然后你期待就这么站在这儿，接受我们的忠诚？你期待我们宣誓服务一个不过是长的过大的孩子？” Loki在吼叫了，一步步走进，低吼着对方。“你在我家和我搭话，因为你发脾气的怒火，因为我没有选你？因为你无法靠仅仅活着以及挥锤子来解决你的问题？”  
“Loki -” Thor试着开口，但骗术大师没有停下。  
“你配不上我们，” Loki嘶声道。“这个宇宙里我认为值得我时间的人从来不多。你曾是的，仅仅因为那个曾让我们是兄弟的谎言。你不再是了，你也没有做任何努力来赢得我的好感。我为什么要给你哪怕我给Anthony的不到一半的忠诚？”  
“我不知道你真实的身份，” Thor打断他，“我也不知道我们做的事会这么伤害到Anthony！”  
Loki嗤之以鼻。“你对待我的方式呢？持续地漠视我为了你，和你可悲的朋友们做过的一切？”  
噢，他也有多愿意讨论Anthony的事。这就在他的舌尖，但他克制了自己。Anthony从没有问Loki受到的背叛，把他带到了Thanos面前的路，所以他也不会问Thor是什么伤害了Anthony。他的好奇仍然燃烧着。  
“你怎么能指望我想要我鄙视的生活，当我就这么一无所知地活过那些年？”  
“你会把我们的童年，我们的青年时代，叫做这个？” Thor质问道，“你会把每一个和母亲和我度过的愉悦时刻当成闹剧？”  
Loki几乎感知不到他的笑容，就算他知道那正惹人厌而且苦涩地遍布他的脸上。“感觉如何，Thor？意识到你生活的一部分是个谎言？你痛吗？让相信我变得很难吗？想象下这更加会多糟，如果每一部分的你都只不过是 -”  
“不是的！” Thor伸手握住他的脖子。Loki试着挣脱，但是Thor紧紧握住。“我们分享的都是真的。你是我的兄弟。我不在乎在你我血液里的是什么。你说我伤害了你，我从来都不想的，相信我，兄弟。我从来都不知道我带给了你如此多的悲痛。”  
Loki痛恨Thor。当Thor真诚的，用睁大的痛苦眼睛看着他的时候，他更加无与伦比地恨他。Thor真的不知道他做了些什么，但他怀有歉意。这态度不错，但是随之而来的条件让任何Loki内心的好感消逝成狂怒。  
如果需要，Thor会在余生给他这个演讲，直到从前他的怠慢终于获得Loki的原谅。Loki小时候就经历过这个，他的愤怒热烈的烧着，他会花几天时间再次接受Thor的陪伴。Thor的演讲总是真诚，他会感受到诚挚的内疚，直到Loki终于原谅他当前的罪过。所有事又会回到原来的样子 – 因为没有什么会被改变。  
Thor想要疗伤，但是傲慢的皇太子从来不想改变自己来做到这点。他会辱骂，贬低，一次次回到之前的行为模式。Thor会说着他自己认为是安慰的话- 如同他被教导的，在做错事时这么说 – 但它们对他毫无意义。这些话只是他到达目的手段，仅此而已。  
正是这点，压过其他一切，让Loki从来无法原谅他。  
Loki能够感觉到几世纪的旧伤就在他的嘴边，他咬牙咽下，推开Thor。他的跌跌撞撞只是因为Thor的惊讶才成功了。  
“我们已经过了你甜言蜜语的阶段了，Odinson。” Loki站直，强迫任何情绪离开他的脸上和声音。“我和Anthony的合约不会取消。我们会协助你和你的复仇者在任何双方互惠的战场，但我们不是盟友。我们-”  
“我不会让你与Stark和我们隔开！” Thor宣誓。  
“你无权指使我们，” Loki反驳，咬紧牙关握紧拳头，为了自己逃逸出去的愤怒情绪而感到生气。  
Thor的反应则是肩膀下沉，他隆隆的嗓音似乎要占据整个房间。这个行为完全对Loki没有影响，毕竟当Thor在他们童年试图完美这个姿势时，他花了这么多年嘲笑对方。Thor 希望能听上去和Odin有威严感，尽管在别人面前他成功了，这对Loki几乎不起作用。“我不会让你的计划实现的。我不会让你拽着Tony Stark步入你阴暗的异常行为里！”   
这几乎不是Thor的所指，但哦，Loki无法抗拒；更多的是为了让Thor慌乱。  
“我几乎不用拽任何人进入我的 ‘阴暗的异常’。男人们都是自愿上我的床的。" Loki拖长的吐字如愿以偿地让Thor愤怒的红了脸。   
“你不会这样指控他的人格！”  
“哦？” Loki问道。“如果他真的躺在我身下呢？如果他真的在私下跪在我面前呢？那又如何，Thor？” Loki质问道，“这会让你反胃吗？知道你从前的亲密战友会被我变成个娘娘腔？他会带着激情和喜爱选择这样一个位置？还是这会是我名下的又一桩堕落事件？”  
“停下！” Thor吼叫。“我不要再听到任何你的诽谤中伤！” 他瞪着法师。“你的话比任何行为都说明你的为人。你身体里没有什么值得拯救的了。” 他的嘴角开始沉思。“我恐怕Stark太过匆促和你结盟，他会后悔的。你不值得被信任。”  
Loki的笑容如同刀锋一般锋利致命。“在我身边呆了千年，直到现在你都不知道该去哪儿找到真诚。”  
“我知道在你这儿找不到它。” Thor语句里的确信会伤到人，如果Loki不是早就等着它的话。他只是单纯的失望。不会有骗子终身撒谎的；更多情况下，谎言纠缠在真相之中。  
在进攻中庭时，Loki甚至试图让Thor明白他身上发生的事。但他从来没被承认，相信或者注意。Thor无法看穿甚至他自身的伪装，Loki应该明白这点，而不是一次次试着把他拖到一边。但不知什么原因，甚至现在Loki还在尝试，只是在失败时觉得自己像个傻瓜，无法消除对怒吼者令人伤心的感伤。  
他再次强迫自己，把这情绪放到一边；只不过是在他思绪里腐烂的又一桩牢骚罢了。   
“你可以随意反对，Thor。你可以把我当作不过是个残酷的恶棍，但这并不会改变已经发生的事，我是Anthony选中的盟友。”  
Thor对他怒视，顽固的决心从没有离开过他的脸。“我不会允许这个继续，” 他抬起锤子指着Loki，并不是武力威胁，但试图恐吓他，“记住我的话，Loki。”  
“你的话总是你最不锋利的部分，” Loki评价道。“它们可总是太容易被推翻了。”  
“我们走着瞧，瞧瞧Stark会怎么想这些事。”  
“你会发现他的观点不会与我相驳，” Loki很小心地让语调保持平和，和他胸口下沉的感觉恰恰相反。  
这是真的；部分他告诉Thor的是真实的，Anthony很可能会确认。但其他的？完全不是了。如果他知道了约顿海姆的事件，凡人还会这么确信和他结盟吗？Anthony也许还会做他的盟友，但他们的情谊？他们萌芽的对彼此陪伴的享受？这些都可能在瞬间消失。  
Anthony太好了，太完全的英雄气概了，他不会忽略那些死亡的。他同时也是完全的刚强不屈，那会阻止他原谅Loki的罪行；不论Loki当时有多么的愤怒和不知所措。   
而且但愿命运不会让Thor提及Loki的戏弄。Anthony，就Loki所见，不和同性交往。他也许在私下会开粗俗的玩笑，但被Loki公开这样宣称？他会否认；他甚至会对诽谤感到冒犯。一个神族就会这样表现的。  
但他不是神族。   
没错，凡人们看上去对这个问题更加开放，但他怎么会知道Anthony会怎么想？   
当然了，他也许走运，Thor也许不敢提起。阿斯加德如此严厉地看轻这种行为，普通人通常会为了耽溺于此被鞭挞至死。Loki的地位保护了他，只是让Thor对他吼叫，试图打醒他停止这种行为。   
Thor也许会期望这个想法永远不可能是真的，相信这只不过是Loki试图激怒他的又一个谎言。无论如何，Anthony和Loki之前见到的女士交往过。这也许是足够的证据让Thor忽略Loki的话。  
Loki只能这么指望。  
他的性倾向总是制造争论。Fandral是唯一没有讥笑贬低他的人；剑客只是无视了这个。直到遇见Anthony之前，无视是他受到过的最好待遇了。Anthony公开承认同性行为，Loki为此十分得愉悦。  
这在阿斯加德是如此的被禁止，一开始Anthony的调情方式显得奇异，甚至惊人，但Loki开始喜爱还击这样的辞令。他享受着慢慢挪进Anthony的个人空间，看着对方笑着碰触他回敬。  
他不想让Thor，浮躁的，傲慢的蠢货，毁了一切。毁了Anthony甚至不知道他接受了的那部分的Loki。  
但是你可以了解Anthony真的是怎么想的 – 关于你，一部分的Loki阴暗地低语。  
这是一个他难以抗拒的诱惑。   
无论怎样，Thor还是会和Anthony谈的。假使Loki试着阻止他，只会让他觉得他的疑问被确认了。能让神族消停的唯一办法是Thor回到中庭和Anthony直接对话。   
Loki可以只是。。。不被发觉的观察他们讨论这些。   
他知道他不再能够，在不被凡人的人工智能通报的前提下直接位移到Anthony家里- 但出现在大厦外围，用幻影穿过监控？Loki也许可以完成。他需要在Thor使用彩虹桥的瞬间离开，如果他想在对话真的开始前到达的话。   
Thor试图找Loki单独谈话的意图太明显了，他的行为才是让Loki离开凡人家的真是理由。他不知道如果Thor发现他持续逗留在中庭，对方会对Anthony的耳朵吐露些什么。但怒吼者还是会找Anthony，但至少这样他会激怒Thor开始一场Loki知道，可以监视的对质。   
是的，他必须占据能够抢得的先机，也接受无论什么样的后果。  
他的沉思让Thor及时回到了彩虹桥旁。Loki跟着他，徘徊在门口。Thor转身面对他。 “如果你对Stark撒了谎，” Thor发誓，“我不会休息，直到我让他摆脱你的合同。” Loki眯起眼，但没有时间回复，因为Thor喊道，“Heimdall！”  
Loki抬手，在Thor甚至还没离开他的视线之际就隐藏起了自己。It would go a long way towards allaying Thor’s suspicion that he would be followed back to Stark Tower, if Loki was lost to Heimdall again. Thor会以为Loki只是换了他的住所，他不会相信Loki有胆量跟着他。  
他的傲慢既令人震惊又有用。  
Thor消失的瞬间，Loki没有犹豫回到了凡人国度。他的心脏以出卖了他的速度跳动着，他的思绪充满了担忧- 和后悔- 当他到达时。他没有想到他对Anthony的在意发生的如此之快，然而他不能否认。他已经开始对维系Anthony作为盟友进行投资。  
作为朋友呢？   
不。Loki无法相信他可悲到让自己这么快地依赖一个美好凡人的轻巧喜爱和接纳。  
我只是拒绝给予Thor认为自己正确的满足感。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章   
Loki几乎没有困难地进入了Stark大厦，但他对Anthony在魔法探测方面取得的进展既惊讶又气恼。他需要攀爬每一节台阶，穿过每一扇门，才能几乎完全不被发现。他怀疑FRIDAY是否没有记录微小的能量波动，但她不太可能被足够提醒到现在就通知Anthony。   
Loki 知道他自己的魔法会被她的系统认出，但不会被记录成威胁。他只是不得不希望她不认为他在场，或者她不会提醒Anthony关于能量的波动。他想听到Anthony对他真实的观点 – 而不是当知道Loki在附近时，他可能会编造的说法。  
但是，他仍然将不得不和Anthony提及他的防御系统的漏洞；Loki被允许进入到眼下这地步仍然是危险的事实。在今后几周，完全地给大厦建立抵御系统将会对Anthony有好处，阻止任何不被需要的魔法使用者进入。Loki不愿他的任何敌人残杀凡人，因为他们会觉得后者是比Loki本人更容易的目标。  
好吧，这是建立在和Thor聊过以后，Anthony不会改变对他们结盟的想法的前提下。   
这个想法让他加快了脚步，当Loki到达顶层套房时 – 通过必要但是不幸较大的魔法使用 – Thor已经在那里了。他紧握着他的锤子，站在曾是Anthony露台窗户的一堆玻璃前。  
Anthony的身体很僵硬，但当他说话时，他的句子带着完美的冷静，“你得知道，闯进我家，损坏我的财物并不会让我全然地爱上你，听你的话。”  
Loki安静地移动着，站在离两人的一段距离处，但确保他仍能看到他们的正脸。“我没心情被你头顶的佣人阻拦，Stark。我们必须讨论Loki的事。”  
“噢？这是你要告诉我 ‘他完全是个好家伙’ 变成 ‘不等等；他完全是个坏家伙’的部分吗？我们以前就干过这个了，你知道的。” Thor看上去有点困惑，Loki也一样，直到Anthony解释了。“你不记得在天空母舰上的小谈话，当Loki第一次出现在地球的时候？我不得不注意到你维护着他，然后在一有人提到他手上的人命时，你就吐出了 ‘领养’ 这个词。没有什么比一点儿情感上的疏离更让人感到放松的了 -”  
“这不是你所指的方式，” Thor咬牙强迫说道。  
Anthony抬起眉毛。“哦，真的？舞台是你的，布鲁图（译者：罗马贵族，历史上有名的背叛者，策划了对凯撒的谋杀）。给我们一些可以接受的理由。”  
Loki当然希望Thor能给出一个让他体内迸发的怒火避免以恶意的的咒语爆发的理由。  
“我的兄弟曾迷失了，” Thor解释道。“他真正出身的知识伤害了他的思想。我想要解释什么样的折磨让他做出了这个行为。”  
“是是是啊，” Anthony拉长着语调。“只是你没这么做。” Anthony的声音放低了，继续冷酷地说着，“你就像我说的，丢了那个词，来疏远你和他。你也完全忽略了他给出的巨大的喇叭声，诉说着侵略地球不是他的主意。怎么是你，布鲁图？怎么是你？(译者：Et tu? 拉丁语，莎士比亚笔下凯撒的最后一句台词，一般认为是恺撒发现布鲁图的背叛后的震惊的表现）  
Thor皱眉怒视。“我不明白，” 承认这个让他看起来挫败，“你说的布鲁图究竟是谁？”  
Anthony如此重地翻了个白眼，看着几乎令他痛苦了。“忘了吧。我觉得我会给Loki解释这个的。”  
“你不会想要开始这类对话的，” Thor警告道。  
“哦？” Anthony眉毛抬起。“我确信这会很不错。” 他叉起双臂，他向后靠在吧台上。“让我对你的试图展现的智慧表示惊叹吧。”  
Thor的手握紧了锤子。“这不是一个游戏，Stark！你和Loki的共同点有深远的 - ”  
“是的，我不会觉得那是件坏事，” Anthony机敏地回击，Loki笑了，感受到了对凡人一阵的喜爱。  
“你不需要知道他制造的所有破坏。” Thor站上前，玻璃在他的脚下嘎吱作响。“在来你的世界之前他 - ”  
“停下！” Anthony抬起一只手。“你将要告诉我的小故事 – 这直接或者间接把他带到Thanos面前?”  
Thor眨了眨眼，Loki咬紧牙。“这是他开始的路途 - ”  
“是还是不？” Anthony质问。  
“是的，” Thor最后承认了，Loki屏住呼吸，胸膛发紧盯着Anthony。  
“好，那我们不谈这个。”  
“什么？” Thor问道，Loki也这么做了。他立刻感到感激自己事先也用了咒语来掩盖声音，他的不可置信的词语没有被在场的其他人发现。  
Anthony的笑容全都是牙齿。“我不和背叛者谈论背叛。我将会被告知的，关于那个情况的事件版本？没错，那不会来自于除了Loki以外的任何人。”  
Loki尽管尝试，也无法让震惊离开他的脸。甚至他的下巴也小小地下垂。Thor同样的大为吃惊。“你会接受他的手，而不知道他的过去？他真正的过去？”  
“我会接受他的叙述将更可能比你的准确。” 他小小皱眉。“还有什么是 ‘手’？这是童话世界里关于同盟的高级词汇吗？”  
他可能从Anthony的回复中感到的宽慰和开心一下子死去了，Loki的心和希望沉了下去。去你的，Thor。诸神在上，去你的。  
“阿，” Thor看着太自鸣得意了，“我就知道他的影射肯定是假的。”  
“是啊，不如你给我再多一点点信息看看。”  
“我的兄弟是ergi。” Loki无法及时抑制他的畏缩。“他暗指你也有同样的天性。” 看到Anthony不理解的神情，他补充道，“情人。他声称让你失去了男子气概。”  
Anthony脸部经历了一系列迅速的表情变化，甚至连Loki也无法捕捉。当他最终回复时，他的声音很平，“我猜同性恋在你们那儿不怎么被赞赏？”  
“这是重大的不名誉，” Thor断言。“我试着掩藏他的罪行很多年。但看来他不再在乎对这些行为保持谨慎。”  
Anthony的眼抽搐着，他的脸上几乎无法掩饰恶意。“好吧，所以，我猜如果让你知道我完全同意让他上我，这会激怒你？”  
Thor看上去像被人打了一巴掌，而Loki确信他一定听错了Anthony的话。他不可能真的。。。  
“但是。。。你和Pepper女士？”  
“是啊，瞧，” Anthony继续道，“我们这儿可不都是这么他妈的对另类性倾向有问题的混蛋。” Anthony的笑容带着大大的残酷，他发出了如同猫一般的咕噜声，“而你的兄弟？哦我的天，被他堵在墙上？被他漫长又猛力地干一整晚？这只会让合同更好，知道我可以充分利用他的魅力和灵活性。”  
Loki的嘴巴干燥了；Anthony的话召唤来了一幕幕他把小男人压在身下，用Anthony所有提及的方式，以及一些他没有提及的画面。噢天呐。 Loki忽然感到太热了，他让眼睛流连在Anthony得意笑着的身形之上。恶作剧的，撒谎的，绝妙的凡人。  
“你知道吗，” Anthony仿佛没有注意到Thor苍白了脸般的继续，“当他的舌头 - ”  
“停下！” Thor嘶声说，听上既受伤又反感。  
Anthony看着对自己十分满意。“噢，但你问起的。”  
“我现在希望我从未提起，” Thor喃喃道，听着几乎要吐了。很好，Loki恶毒地想。Anthony的表情说明他也在想同样的事。  
“如果我是你，” Anthony警告道，“我会回到神盾或者阿斯加德，让任何关于我们盟约的决定由我们俩决定。”  
Thor看着又鼓起了勇气，“你不知道他是什么样的男人！无论他对你施了什么咒，我恳求你看穿它然后 - ”   
“咒？” Tony愤愤地说。“你认为Loki唯一能从别人那里得到好感的办法是强迫他们？新闻快报，Thor；我比起你更喜欢你兄弟。我比起复仇者更喜欢这个双人组合。这无关他的魔法，而有关品味。Loki是阿斯加德有史以来最好的事物，我不会放弃他，仅仅因为你认为我应该。”  
Loki的笑容如此大，以至于他的脸颊疼了。他想要现身沾沾自喜，让Anthony在阿斯加德的黄金大厅里说这些话；选择他而不是所有的其他人，公开的展示这个盟约。他想要更多，但他很高兴暂时满足于Thor脸上扭曲的怒视 – 就目前来说。   
“和Loki站在一边的人，没有不后悔的。”  
“是吗，那好吧，他们中没有我，” Anthony完美地模仿Loki的挥手，下令他的地板防御升起，对准了Thor。Loki甚至没有试图克制他对盟友这个动作的大笑。 “现在他妈的离开我的家，Odinson。”  
“终有一天，你会发现你的愚行，” Thor警告他。“我希望你将不会在那个理解了真相的夜晚孤身一人。”  
“我已经告诉过你我晚上不是一个人了。”  
Thor苦着脸想着其中的隐喻，但没有再发表评论。他已经很清楚他意图和Anthony的会面并没有任何进展。Loki很高兴看着怒吼者在和Loki比较后被排斥，被拒绝地走开。Thor用雷神之锤离开了露台，Loki享受着这个时刻。  
“太棒了，” Anthony喃喃着，走到窗边轻轻踢了下玻璃。“现在我得修窗户。”  
Loki转身，打算以进入时同样的方式离开凡人的大厦。他会在不久之后再次更公开地拜访，也会用简单的咒语修好窗户。  
他几乎没有挪动步子，就听到FRIDAY 宣称道，“老板，我记录了一道持续但是微量的能量，你把它归类于Loki Laufeyson的魔法元素。”  
Loki冻住。Anthony问，“什么？从什么时候？不，去他的。” Anthony缓缓地转圈。“你在这儿是不是？你这个小混蛋！你该死地偷听了整个对话，对吧？”  
他考虑不发一言，或者就按起初打算地离开，甚至在日后问起时否认 - 但他发现他不忍心这么做。转过身，对着Anthony急扫过来的视线，他移除了隐身的魔法。他不过离Anthony一米远，但另一人只不过眨眨眼，对着他的出现微微晃了一下。  
“你的科技非常的敏锐，” Loki对着天花板和FRIDAY点点头。  
Anthony挥挥手，没理会他的话。“你在这儿呆了多久了？”  
“在Thor到达后不久，” Loki承认道。  
Anthony笑着摇头，带着更多的一丝讽刺，“所以你就听到了最糟的部分？”  
Loki几乎无法抑制舔唇的冲动，他的话比预料中的柔和，“有一些有趣的部分，” 他接受着Anthony的凝视，“和一些出乎意料的。”  
Anthony没花多久就意识到他的所指，对方笑了。“是啊。有谁能想到自称 ‘黄金国度’ 的国民是如此心胸狭窄的蠢货呢？”  
“这并不是你回答的借口。”  
Anthony扬了扬眉。“你不会告诉我你被冒犯了？我以为把我自己宣传成你的凡人男孩玩具-”  
“不，” Loki打断道，“我没有-” 他紧抿着唇，强迫自己重新开始。他给这个善于观察捕捉的凡人太多信息了。“我想要让Thor焦躁。你没有理由这么回复他。为什么你会这么做？你。。。” 他咬牙，“并没有那种倾向。”  
“嗯，” Anthony摊开手，摆了个Loki并不理解的姿势。“和你一样，我也是主要想激怒Thor。我不会让他站在那儿对你评头论足，就因为你选了可爱的小屁股而不是 -”  
“好的，” Loki抬手，很清楚Anthony十分爱说能想到的最粗俗的话，只不过想要惹恼他。“谢谢。”  
Anthony不过大大地，得意地笑着。“你知道，应付完媒体后，我们应该去个同性恋酒吧。” Anthony深思着上下打量着他。“一件量身定做的西装，再加上你小小的邪恶笑容，你能让他们轻易上钩。” 他笑了。“我打赌你也能享受好好干一场。”  
Loki叛徒的大脑自动跳回了Anthony刚才的低语，他不得不很快控制自己的眼睛不再又一次看向Anthony。  
你不会再和这个男人进一步纠缠，Loki告诉自己。他太有价值了，不值得让不受欢迎的接近和注定失败的调情毁了这一切。  
“我会克制这样的想法，直到你的世界对我更加友好，” Loki建议道，确保对整个话题保持中立。  
Anthony看上去一点也没被唬住。“FRIDAY记下来；帮助Loki好好干一场。”  
噢天呐。Loki僵直了，感到他的身体开始起反应。我已经太久没有发泄过了。在下次重返中庭之前，他必须得找其他星球哪个适合的人来纾解一下。他也需要很快停止Anthony对这个话题的孜孜不倦。“我相信你会把我的卧室问题的想法留到下一次。”  
或者完全不再提起。  
令他惊讶的，Anthony放过他了，大概是因为Loki声音里和肩头开始堆积的不自在。  
“好吧，好吧，” Anthony 默许道。“但说真的，我告诉Thor那些的时候，他的脸是不是你见过的最美妙的东西？”  
Loki大笑，“你的描述让人印象深刻。”  
“从现在起，每次见到他我都会这么说。” 他的双眼闪亮着恶作剧的喜悦。“去他妈的。我会付钱看他当着Rogers或者Barnes说些贬低的话。” 他转而沉思着。“不，绝对只是当着Barnes。他更有可能用那条金属手臂往他脸上揍一拳。”  
Loki无法对Anthony移开视线。对方轻易地接受了他，对此他满怀感激。Anthony已经计划着维护他，进一步让Thor不舒服 – 只是为了他和Loki的愉悦感。谢谢你，语句停在他的舌尖，但Loki说不出口。他开不了口，提及所有的一切代表着要完全承认他的偏好，但Anthony仅仅如此地对这些事情无所谓。Anthony对待他的偏好就像对待一个喜欢女性陪伴的人一般；无关紧要。他不在乎。.  
Loki忽然转身，专注着破碎的窗户，用魔法让玻璃重塑，最简单地表达了他的感激。  
“哇，” Anthony喃喃道，甚至走到他身边。“这让我省了维修费。”  
Loki看了他一眼。“我怀疑你会为了一扇窗户的费用担心。”  
“是的，” Anthony同意，“但我可不会冒犯一位字面意义的修理法师。” Loki低声嗯哼着，但没有回答。  
“所以你会留下吃晚饭吗？” Loki转身完全面对他。“我可以叫外卖，我们可以讨论你的公众意识活动，然后我可以再拨弄研究一些你的魔法？”  
“你总是好奇我的魔法，” Loki抱怨道，但这只是假象。Anthony每次对他魔法的赞赏都让他感到兴奋。  
当然了，凡人看透了他。“真直接。” 他歪了歪头。“等等不，现在我们该说真弯。” 他的眼睛在跳舞。“比起直路，总是喜欢蜿蜒的路径。”  
Loki为了这评语眨眼，但在他能解读更多之前，Anthony走开了，同时对他的人工智能和Loki说着话。他正在点餐，提供饮品，打开显示屏，一切都再次流露着Loki的性向完全没有影响到他。那是他口中‘无关紧要的数据’，这让Loki微笑。  
他跟着对方，评价着后者设计里的瑕疵，看着工程师尖叫。他享受着简单的斗嘴，对他肩膀的推搡，他被给予的完全的轻松环境。Loki带着担忧来到大厦，但他对这个他喜爱的盟约的恐惧，是完全站不住脚的。这个夜晚就和从前一样的度过，Loki离开中庭时，肩膀上的重量移除了。  
噢，他还是会对Thor报复的，但Anthony的忠诚值得一些什么。  
Loki只是还没确定该给他什么。  
那个夜晚，当他回到他的新住址时，Loki花了一些时间思考。尽管这不是他所有考虑的问题，他入睡时仍想着这个。这也许是可以接受的，他缺乏男性的陪伴，而Anthony可口的话语都合并成了这个凡人的影像 – Anthony在他身下的影像；扭动着，呻吟着，哭喊着Loki的名字，他的指甲抓下Loki的背。   
这并不是他流着汗醒来，没有释放，然后用Anthony来达到纾解的借口。  
肉体的愉悦在当时很享受，但事后留在他口中的难受滋味就不同了。  
Loki咆哮着推开了床，用一个手势点亮了灯，重新铺了床。愚蠢，他讥笑着自己，可悲。他用了三次咒语清理自己，离开了住所。  
他不知道要去哪里，但他忽然有一种想要强迫Anthony离开他的思绪的冲动 – 用任何方式。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
这才早上刚过七点，Tony昏昏沉沉地揉着眼睛走向厨房，除了宽松的睡裤什么都没穿。他从来没想过会在这么恶心的早上时间起床，但Rhodey在前一晚给他发了信息。  
我们明天得谈谈。他说。我不在乎如果我不得不在早上八点闯入一家儿童医院。我会这么干的。  
Tony不想和任何人谈他与Loki的盟约，或者他拒绝与Avengers携手 – 但Rhodey不止是他最老的朋友，他也是唯一他妈提出了要见他的人。  
当然了，他不会把不当作答案，但他并没有不告而入，然后以为他能够命令Tony。这两件事是Tony唯一许可这次会面的理由。他仍鄙视这太早的时间，把这当作另一个抨击他前，但去他妈的，他也许想要拒绝所有人，他也许想要对Rhodey说去你妈的，就像对其他复仇者们这么干的 – 但他不能。  
Rhodey是他最好的朋友，他该死的心脏仍不能驱逐Rhodey，他仍期望 – 他体内所剩无几的不这么愤世嫉俗的部分 – Rhodey能够证明自己来修复这段关系。  
Pepper和Rhodey没在那儿，他们还没背叛他。他们理解复仇者们，但他们还没有采取行动。Pepper没站在他这边；他痛苦地明白Loki多少毁了他和Pepper之间的任何的挽回可能。但是Rhodey？还有一线希望一切还没被彻底摧毁，Tony紧抓着不妨。  
他仍不清楚这究竟只是一厢情愿，但他还是需要一杯咖啡因的圣水，如果他需要度过这次会面。  
“FRIDAY，” 他嘶哑地说，“咖啡？”  
“从你起床后就开始煮了，很快就好了。”  
Tony嘟哝着回复，一只手摸着脸，抓着头皮，直到听到了 ‘砰’ 的一声，这是他目前设定的时空转移的警告。他仅仅有时间把双手放回身体两侧，皱眉看着Loki出现在Thor暂时毁掉的窗户边上。   
“Loki?” Tony惊讶地问，打了个哈欠。“真早啊。”  
Loki的双眼扫视着他，然后迅速打量着房间，仿佛他在找时钟一样。他看着也有点奇怪。Tony吃不准，但他好似被什么困扰。“抱歉，Anthony，我不清楚时间。”  
Tony耸肩。“一个星球上的时区就够困难的了，更别说跨越无数个星球了。” 他听到咖啡好了，开始走上前。“想要一些吗？”   
他转头看着Loki摇头。他几乎笨拙地站着，他以前从不这样。甚至在起初 – 在起草他们的合作协议之前 – Loki自信又冷淡。一旦他们签了盟约，他变得放松顽皮。改变的唯一原因肯定是出于Thor一心想让Tony退缩的宣言，而他仍在为此愤怒。   
Tony没有承受过他可能会经历的偏见的一半，因为他能对着问题砸钱，直到它们走开。这不意味着他对此无知，或者不认识正在承受偏见的人们。一想到Loki在那种环境里呆了一千年，他就很想把Thor的鼻子塞进同性恋的影像里。  
这真是天杀的奇迹了，Loki仍对他的性向感到自在，就算他仍怀疑其他人是否能接受。这也对Loki为什么在他们成为盟友之初，持续步入他的个人空间说明了太多。Loki需要知道他会做什么 – 需要确信他不会和阿斯加德一样。  
Tony暴力地搅拌着，调羹在杯子里叮当作响，但Tony让自己放松。他没法改变低劣的神族和Loki的过去，但他绝对会让Loki在这儿更放松。   
准备好了咖啡，他转回身，Loki在早餐吧前坐下。他在台上放了本书，双手优雅地叠在上面。Tony喝了一大口，观察着书卷。Tony眯着眼看了半分钟，读不出皮封面上的任何字，他最后放弃了，“好吧，这是什么书？”  
Loki很小心地凝视着Tony。“我可以等到你完成早上的程序。”  
Tony低头看着自己，不得不压住一个小小的得意笑容。我这么他妈的英俊可不是我的错。钢铁侠也许给了他几道伤痕，但在这个年龄，他的身材好爆了。知道光是他的胸膛就可以让像Loki这样的男人分心很不错。  
有些人也许会反对，但Tony不认为对自尊心的吹捧是需要上限的。  
伸着懒腰，Tony确保他的肌肉看上去很棒，而掩饰着他的忍俊不禁。他半眯着眼，满意的看到Loki的视线下垂了，他趁机很快，很不起眼地打量了对方。作为一个男人可不差，咳咳，抱歉，清除记录。  
当Tony停下动作后，Loki的注意力停在了他的小肚子以及腹毛上。没有久到Tony可以指出这点。老天，如果他不知道Loki的性向，以及试图想要得到他的反应的话，他大概甚至都不会发现。男人很高明，而且擅长掩饰，这也说得通。但是意识到这点确实让Tony享受着调情的感觉受到了点影响。放过这个男人吧；你不该逗他的。  
“我很清醒了，” 他终于回答了Loki。对方已经回到毫无表情的看着Tony，仿佛他并没有让他的思绪漫游。很可能是朝着Tony不穿裤子会看着怎样的方向去的。“这书是讲什么的？”  
Loki得意地笑了，有一秒从前的他又回来了，在透露性向让他慌乱之前。“这是给你的， Anthony。”  
Tony好奇地绕过台子，站到了Loki身边。法师既没有僵硬，看上去完全没有对距离的拉进作出反应。他的声音还是依旧的单调，稍稍带着愉悦的口吻。“这本书是完整地介绍了该如何守护一个人的所有物。” 他把书推到Tony面前。“我毫不怀疑你会很轻易地掌握里面的符号。我也在上面放了个咒语，这样它会按读者的母语显示。”  
Tony抬起了眉毛，他放下了咖啡，翻起了这本咒语书。“该死的，Loki。这太棒了。” 光是战甲就有一整章。“但我没有魔法。”  
“我知道。但你不需要拥有魔法来受益。” Loki的声音里有什么不对，Tony强迫他的注意力离开了书。“这会让你理解，” 他拍着当前页，但他没有看着Tony，“让你自己决定想要什么样的保护放在你珍惜的物品上。”   
“我仍不能够-”  
“但我可以，” Loki打断道。“你可以带着意图和理解雕刻这些符号，我会把赋予它们生命。”  
Tony只能盯着Loki，不确定他正确理解了。“你在给我使用魔法的能力。”  
Loki抽着鼻子，做了一个不为所动的手势。“有限次数的 ‘使用’，是的。”  
你为什么。。。Tony甚至没有机会提问，他的大脑就完成了填空。这是他的谢谢。  
这感觉很好，真的他妈的美妙极了，但有些东西仍困扰着他。抒发感激欣赏是一回事；给Tony能力来理解魔法是另一码事。这就像是打开了理解Loki的一扇门。这不是轻易得来的，他怀疑仅仅是不憎恶同性恋能给他挣来这个。这里面少了点什么。他只不过要弄明白到底缺了什么。  
但是，他也可以一边读魔法经文一边想。  
拉开Loki边上的椅子，Tony又拿起了他的杯子，翻开了书的第一页。他们的腿触碰着， 尽管他们靠得这么近并不少见，Loki的腿感觉起来。。。不对 – 更僵硬，好像他在卷起他的肌肉。他绝对有什么不对劲，Tony决心要弄明白。  
Tony竭尽全力不让怀疑眯起他的眼睛，他打量着对方。“你想我从哪里开始？”  
“开头？” Loki尖锐地回答，声音里充满了讽刺。  
Tony笑了。“怎么，没有建议吗？没有最爱的姿势或者违法的组合吗?”  
这是他们总玩的虚假的调情，但尽管Loki回应了同样嘲弄的游戏，他听着并不真诚。这写在他的脸上，却不在他眼底。“哦，我可以给你看许多独出心裁的事，Anthony。”  
“我会很爱听到它们的，” Tony回答。尽管Loki拉他凑近了看符号，他的思绪也有些心不在焉。  
他们凑得如此之近，头几乎触碰到了，大概这是为什么能更容易看到半神眼里的紧张。他到底睡了吗？如果有人和他一样鼻尖凑着鼻尖仔细看的话，会确实发现他没休息好。Tony不会把对方称作一惊一乍的，但他确实有点不安而且。。。  
Tony眨了眨眼，然后他轻笑了，不得不移开视线以免笑得更大声。他最后盯着自己的胸，笑的笑个笨蛋，但噢，这真的太珍贵了。  
“Anthony？你都有在听我说的话吗？”  
Tony终于让注意力回到了对方身上，这实在太完美了。他并没有像他真的想要做的那样靠近，或者把他的下巴放在对方手掌里- 因为Loki已经足够受惊了。好吧，就如一名危险强大，擅长用刀的法师能做到的惊慌程度- 非常微小，藏在一吨的熟练谎言之下。   
不过太糟了，Tony被想上*他的人围绕着长大，所以他知道怎么去辨识这些。  
“所所所所以，” 他拖着长音，“昨晚梦到我了？”  
Loki没有反应。他的脸大概是大理石雕刻的，因为即使这样也没有动静。“是什么敢让你相信这样的事？”  
哈！不是否认！   
“噢，我不知道，你看上去想要舔我肌肉的样子？” Tony逗弄道，只不过稍稍意识地晚了一秒，尽管他被充分地逗乐了，同时感到该死的荣幸，而Loki更像是一直被逼到墙角打算攻击的动物。  
“我从未，” Loki在齿缝间沙哑地说，“期待你会这样问，在你了解了以后。”  
好吧，等等，后撤。  
“好吧，当然啦，” Tony只手放在Loki的肩，无视了对方紧张的肌肉和瞪视。“你会服从本能也很正常啦，我太他妈好看了。” Tony直接地上下打量Loki。  
“你也一样，正如我之前告诉过你的。说真的，有什么问题？” Tony耸肩。“你对着看到的材料找了点乐子。” 他露齿笑着后退，在空中张开双臂。“告诉我，我应该摆出某个具体姿势吗？”  
他夸张地挑逗着，上下摆动着眉毛，几乎成了斗鸡眼，终于让Loki无措的脸上露出了小小的笑容。“你知道了我从你的影像中得到愉悦，然后你把这个当作玩笑？”  
Tony哼了一声。“玩笑？Loki，这个他妈的星球上的一半人口意淫我。那很无趣。但是一位活了千年的不好惹的宇宙魔法师认为我很辣？那可是值得吹嘘的事。”  
Loki短暂地笑了。“这是你对一个男人发现你有性吸引力的回应？没有憎恶，没有不适，而是洋洋得意？”  
“太他妈对了，” Tony同意，太他妈感激Loki终于放松下来了。“人们为漂亮的事物着迷。我是其中一件；显然你的家伙品味不错。”  
Loki事实上开始大笑了。不是讥笑，甚至也不是咯咯发笑，而是全身的，靠在台子边狂笑。Tony太骄傲了。他也止不住自己跟着窃笑了一小会儿，即使只是看到Loki的头发落在他略微泛红的脸颊也是极有趣的。  
他在Loki头上录着这个时刻。给我更多魔法书，不然我就把这个在时代广场滚动播放。  
当Loki终于平静下来，不会在看到Tony后再次轻笑，他的下一个微笑是小小的，但是充满了无法忍受的喜爱。“我再一次低估了你。显然我对你的疯狂没有真正的信念。”  
Tony拍着Loki的肩膀，高兴地发现对方再次很放松自在地面对着大厦里Tony的存在。 “我们总有一天会让你拥有这信仰的。”  
“真心的，Anthony，” Loki的声音转而严肃和沉重。他仍然笑着，但Tony知道骗术大师的唇边有太多没有说的，“谢谢你。”  
他大可以耸耸肩，他其实很想开个玩笑，但Tony知道这对Loki是件大事。他妈的，他大概只对自己反应对另个男人意味着什么略知一二。他无法透彻理解对一个从未从任何人身上得到过这种支持的人来说，这会是种什么感受。 这让Tony郑重，他简单地告诉Loki，“随时欢迎。”   
。。。但，如果几秒后他没接着一个聪明的混蛋评论，他就不是Tony Stark了。“说真的。随时欢迎。特别是任何Thor出现的时候。随便揩我的油，宝贝。我想让他呕吐。”  
“Thor的胃很坚强，” Loki在笑声中警告他 – 并没有太抓到Tony的俚语的意思，“但我的确觉得这是我们能达成的事情。”  
“只要不在我的地板，行吗？”  
Loki的双眼闪耀着。“我可不承诺。”  
Tony叹了口气，有些过分戏剧化的，然后指指书。“告诉我这里面有关于污渍的内容。”  
“也许，” Loki抽了下嘴角，让Tony知道这不会像在地板上画圈这么简单。不过他还是不能更乐意了。他想要从头学习魔法，而现在Loki不仅是让他拨弄物品和咒语，他给了他他自己的书卷。  
这不是魔法如何运作的百科全书，但这是个开始。  
再次拿起咖啡，他吸了一口，浏览着当前页。“好吧，让我们回到你之前说的，因为我很确定刚才看到一些像同位素多边形在狂欢做乐的样子，我还不清楚我是否准备好应对那个了。”  
Loki只是摇头，好像Tony很搞笑，但他确实继续了，甚至重复了一些Tony刚才没有完全留意的信息。他愿意再给他说一遍的事实让Tony知道他不但被原谅了，他实际上赢得了分数。  
他并没有试着这么做；坦白讲，他只是想要知道有什么困扰着Loki，然后解决它。所以，任务完成。现在他可以让他的大脑被蔑视科学的胡扯扭曲，包括那些甚至没有直线的，但必须每次正确描绘的符号。  
魔法到底有什么问题？  
明白Loki的话并不难，但这内容让他耿耿于怀。它们蔑视着物理和其他科学的法则。Tony也许能证明它有效，但这并没有帮助他看着Loki每次完美地创造出相同的弯曲线条 – 仅仅证明他可以 – 用法术使Tony的咖啡杯总是保温。  
Tony觉得这理论听着不错，直到他意识到这并不意味着 ‘总是让你的咖啡温暖’，因为魔法的本质并不如此工作。它让杯子散发出一股稳定的热能，使一个永久的符号在角落发光。和Tony手镯的光芒很类似，但是这个每个法师都懂。Loki说他可以用另一个魔法掩饰符号，但他看不出意义何在。他也提出移除咒语，但Tony不让。这可是个古怪的客厅戏法了；永不冷却的咖啡杯。Loki只是对他白了白眼。  
他拿出了一个新杯子，开始倒第三杯咖啡。FRIDAY宣布道，“Rhodes上校即将到达，老板。我该拖住他，直到你穿上更多衣物吗？”  
“哦得了吧，他见过我比这更糟的 – 实际上，” Tony转向Loki。“我们的同性恋情能有多大影响？如果我们想让Thor相信，为了他脑海里画面受苦，那我的答案大概是：绝对得每个人都知道，但你对在公开场合对我上下其手怎么想？”  
Loki双眉扬起。“我天性不是很深情的那种。”  
Tony几乎不能止住他的哼声。“是啊，这可真让人惊讶。”   
Loki的声音说明他的耐心慢慢消磨了。“所以为什么问我的观点？”  
“我需要知道你有多放松。” Tony耸肩。“我知道这是你藏得有点深的一部分。我们不能让你在错误的时间退缩。”  
“Anthony，只不过因为那不是被鼓励的倾向，并不意味着我忽视了我的欲望。” Loki得意地笑了。“公开是唯一不同的元素，我跟你保证，我对使人不适而撒谎非常精通。”  
“好极了，” Tony告诉他的人工智能。“给他权限。他怎么来的？”  
“他的交通工具正在接近大厦，” FRIDAY回复。   
呃，Tony想着，没有战衣。  
“我很惊讶你会让这个男人拜访，” Loki插话，“你不是不愿见到你之前的盟友吗？”  
Tony的唇抿紧了。“Rhodey就像Pepper一样。”  
“前爱人？” Loki的眼睛不可思议地睁大了。  
“哈！” Tony无法控制地大笑。“不。去他妈的不。他是一位朋友 – 他曾是我最好的朋友。我认识他很久了。”  
“阿，” 法师的脸上的怀疑消除了，又回到了单纯的沉思。“他的历史让你难以下手。” 他指了指肩后，示意着门口。“我该离开吗？”  
Tony摇着头。“不。很可能他找我的原因和最近所有人一样；对我吼关于你的事。他还不如付一笔钱得到我们俩个。”  
Loki强烈地注视了一会儿，然后总结道，“但你希望他证明你是错的。”  
Tony淡淡地笑着，“什么时候起，我们俩开始重视希望了？”  
Loki眼里的情绪以一种语言无法做到的方式回答了他。“我们比谁都清楚，Anthony。”  
“‘当然了，” Tony同样不真诚地回答。  
因为我们只不过是两个破碎发怒，希望能够不在乎的骗子罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 我想要谢谢所有的评论，点赞，和收藏。你们在阅读和喜欢这篇文章对我意味着很多，就算你们只是默默这么做。   
> 我也想说我花了一下午和朋友讨论大纲。这故事现在有方向啦。太他妈棒呆了！从第一章开始，我们走了很多路，现在它可能走向你们许多人没有料到的方向。我只能盼望你们会喜欢这个安排 :|  
> 所所所所以，我大概让你们中的某些人惊讶了，让一些期待丢出了门外。我希望你们不在意，但这章和接纳有关，它意图体现Tony并不是不清楚人们被他吸引。他沐浴在人们的爱慕中长大，所以这对他不代表什么太多的东西。他会被情感打动，但他没有注意到- 或者是（暂时？）对一些在发生的事情无知。  
> 至于Loki？好吧，从来没有人对这部分的他表现得如此okay。他太他妈激动和宽慰了，不太明白他怎么能这么走运。  
> 我希望大部分，如果不是全部在这章里被传达了。:)


End file.
